Ame no Uzume
by lostgirl127
Summary: Chapter 9 Males nulis summary-nya jadi baca sendiri ya -shoot-
1. Chapter 1: Yukiko's Cousin

**Hai~ Saya masih baru nih disini jadi mohon bantuannya ya~ Sebenernya sich ga baru tapi baru gabung ya jadi tetep aja baru:p Saya baca-baca fanfic yang ada disini and bikin saya tertarik buat bikin fanfic, jadi deh saya bikin ni fanfic. Karena masih baru fanfic saya pasti geje tapi tolong dibaca yach, thanks. Oh iya, ni fanfic ceritanya 3 minggu abis Souji pulang, baca ya(maksa).**

Chapter 1: Yukiko's cousin

"Anu…Permisi…." Shiho menggeser pintu di depannya. "Akhirnya anda datang, Fujiki-san." Sebuah suara (Emang suara sebuah ya?) mengagetkan remaja berambut merah jambu yang memang sedikit penakut itu. " Go-Gomennasai!" Shiho berbalik dan mendapati seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam yang berdiri di hadapannya. "Untuk apa kamu meminta maaf, Shi-chan?" Perempuan berambut hitam itu tertawa. "Yukiko nee-san! Kau tidak harus menakut-nakuti kan?! Apa onee-san lupa kalau aku itu paling takut dengan…" Shiho terdiam. "Paling takut dengan…? Hantu kan? Kamu memang ga berubah dari dulu, Shi-chan! Snrk… Bwahahahahaha!" Yukiko yang emang selera humornya agak melenceng tertawa, menertawakan cewek yang wajahnya merah padam sekarang. "Geez…. Yukiko nee-san! Itu ga lucu!" Shiho berteriak. Kakak sepupunya itu malah tertawa lebih keras. "Maaf Shi-chan. Ayo, kuantar ke kamar." Yukiko yang sudah reda tawanya mengantar Shiho kekamarnya(Kamar buat Shiho maksudnya, bukan kamar Yukiko). "Yukiko nee-san, apa ga apa-apa aku menginap disini? Maksudku, apa ga mengganggu?" Shiho bertanya, takut dia mengganggu bisnis penginapan sepupunya itu. "Bodoh, tentu saja tidak. Kebetulan penginapan lagi sepi jadi santai saja." Yukiko tersenyum yang disambut dengan senyuman manis Shiho. "Syukurlah.. Ini kamarku? Terima kasih nee-san. Aku tidur dulu ya." Shiho menunjuk kamar 202. Yukiko mengangguk dan memperhatikan adik sepupunya sebelum kembali kekamarnya.

"Shi-chan, bangun! Udah pagi!" Yukiko mencoba membangunkan Shiho. Yukiko bisa berada dalam kamar Shiho yang terkunci karena satu hal, dia punya kunci cadangan yang membuat dia bisa seenaknya keluar masuk kamar penginapan. "Nanii?.... Yukiko nee-san, ohayo…" Shiho memberi salam dalam keadaan setengah tidur. "Shi-chan, udah pagi loh!" Kontan saja Shiho yang ga biasa telat bangun panik. "Telaat! Bisa telat ke sekolah nih!" Shiho berdiri dan mengingat kalau dia sedang libur. Dengan wajah memerah, Shiho menatap sepupunya. Seperti biasa, Yukiko ngakak ngeliat Shiho panik. "Shi-chan hehe kan lagi hehe libur bwahahahahahahaha!" Shiho sweatdrop ngeliat Yukiko yang makin lama makin aneh. "Err.. nee-san… Jadi, kenapa nee-san ngebangunin aku?" Yukiko pun berhenti tertawa. "Oh iya, hari ini aku bebas. Rencananya aku mau ngajak Shi-chan jalan-jalan, mau?" Shiho memperhatikan kakak sepupunya yang sudah rapih, memakai baju merah(Baju bebas Yukiko di musim dingin). "Boleh saja. Aku siap-siap dulu ya." Yukiko mengangguk dan keluar kamar. Shiho buru-buru menuju kamar mandi dan bersiap-siap.

"Yukiko!" Yukiko terlihat senang mendapati sahabatnya sudah datang. "Chie! Akhirnya kau datang!" Mereka berdua berbincang-bincang sebentar sebelum Yukiko menyadari ada orang lain dibelakang Chie. "Loh, Yosuke, teman-teman? Sedang apa kau disini?" Yukiko bertanya dengan tanda tanya di atas kepalanya. "Chie menelepon kami semalam. Dia bilang sepupumu datang dan mengajak semuanya untuk menemaninya jalan-jalan." Yosuke menjelaskan disertai anggukan teman-temannya. Mereka berdiskusi untuk menentukan kemana mereka akan membawa Shiho. Mereka berhenti ketika melihat Shiho datang. Shiho memakai baju rok terusan kotak-kotak selutut dan memakai jaket denim pendek. Rambut panjangnya yang berwarna pink ia biarkan tergerai dengan satu kepangan kecil di depan diikat dengan pita putih. "Shi-chan! Akhirnya kau selesai. Teman-teman, ini sepupuku, Shiho Fujiki." Yukiko mengenalkan sepupunya. Muka para cowok(Yosuke, Teddie dan Kanji) memerah melihat Shiho yang menurut mereka cantik. "Ha-Hai… Aku ga pernah tahu kalau Yukiko-san punya sepupu secantik kau." Yosuke mencoba ngomong. "Terima kasih. Banyak yang bilang begitu padahal menurutku Yukiko nee-san masih lebih cantik dan juga ketiga teman perempuannya." Shiho tersenyum dan menunjuk para perempuan. "Aku benar kan? Umm…. Boleh tahu nama-nama senpai?" Shiho bertanya dengan sopan. "Senpai? Oh iya, kudengar kau baru kelas 3 smp. Yak, aku Chie Satonaka, kelas 3 smu" Sahut Chie. "Aku Yosuke Hanamura, kelas 3 smu." Yosuke tersenyum. "I'm Teddie, nice to meet you! You're really so cute, Shiho-chan!" Teddie sok pake bahasa inggris yang membuat semua sweatdrop kecuali Teddie dan Shiho. "Y-yo, aku Kanji Tatsumi, kelas 2 smu." "Aku Rise Kujikawa, 2 smu!" "Naoto Shirogane, 2 smu." Mereka selesai berkenalan. "Jadi…?! Hihi." Shiho tertawa kecil. "Ada apa Shiho-chan?" Rise bertanya. "Tidak apa-apa. Jadi, kemana kita akan pergi?" Shiho bertanya, mengingatkan tujuan utama mereka. "Oh ya, apa kau lapar, Shiho?" Chie bertanya pada Shiho. "Yah, sedikit…" "Kalau begitu, ke Aiya!" Chie mengusulkan dan disambut dengan sorakan teman-temannya. "Let's go to Aiya!"

"Paman! Aku pesan kayak biasa ya!" Rise berteriak sesaat setelah mereka tiba di Aiya. "Oh, ternyata kalian ya. Semua pesan kayak biasa?" Pak koki itu bertanya diiringi anggukan mereka semua. "Paman, yang aku satu lagi ya." Yukiko memesan. "Ga apa-pa kan, Shi-chan?" Yukiko duduk disamping Shiho. "Ga masalah. Apa saja jugab oleh." Mereka menunggu pesanan mereka datang dengan sabar serta sedikit berbincang-bincang. Saat pesanan mereka datang, Kanji yang paling pertama makan. "Kanji, pelan-pelan dong! Nyiprat nih!" Rise yang duduk disebelah Kanji ngomel. Pasalnya, si Kanji makannya nyiprat-nyiprat jadi kena Rise padahal bajunya baru beli. "Hah? Zorhi Zorhi.." Si tepung Kanji malah ngomong pas mulutnya masih penuh, dasar jorok tuh orang. "KANJIIII!" Akhirnya pertengkaran bodoh pun tak terhindarkan dan membuat semua sweatdrop. "Um.. Onee-san, selanjutnya kemana?" Shiho yang makanannya udah habis bertanya. "Oh iya. Kemana ya? Kau mau kemana, Shi-chan?" Yukiko yang bingung malah balik nanya. "Um… Junes?" Shiho asal menyebutkan tempat itu karena hanya itu yang terlintas di benaknya. "Junes? Kayak ga ada tempat lain aja…. Yah sudahlah, ayo kita pergi, senpai, Fujiki-san." Naoto bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar disertai teman-temannya itu. "Yosuke, gimana kalau kita ajak Nanako-chan? Dia pasti seneng!" Chie bertanya pada anak manager Junes itu. "Nanako-chan? Boleh juga.. Ayo jemput Nanako-chan dulu!" Yosuke memukul tinjunya ke udara dan berlari dan para investigation team yang kekanak-kanakan pun mengikutinya. Shiho hanya bisa bengong dan sweatdropped ngeliat senior-seniornya ajaib semua. 'Meski nii-san udah bilang tetap saja…' Pikirnya dalam hati.

"Nanako-chan! Ini kami!" Yukiko mengetuk pintu. "Iya, tunggu sebentar!" Terdengar suara derap langkah dan sesaat kemudian pintu rumah itu terbuka. "Hai Nana-chan! Kami mau ke Junes, mau ikut?" Teddie mengajak anak manis didepannya. "Junes?! Ikut! Umm.. Teddie, kakak itu siapa?" Nanako menunjuk Shiho. "Aku? Aku Shiho Fujiki, sepupu Yukiko nee-san. Salam kenal, Nanako." Shiho tersenyum dan bersalaman dengan Nanako. "Ah!" Nanako tampak terkejut. "Kenapa Nanako-chan?" Rise menatap Nanako "Tidak apa-apa. Aku tulis pesan untuk ayah dulu ya, siapa tahu dia pulang cepat." Nanako masuk kedalam sebentar dan kembali lagi. "Maaf menunggu. Junes~ Yay!" Nanako mengunci pintu dan menggandeng tangan Shiho. "Ayo, Shiho nee-san!" Nanako tersenyum bahagia. "Wah, langsung akrab ya?" Kanji memperhatikan keduanya. "Sejak dulu Shiho memang disukai oleh anak-anak." Yukiko tertawa kecil. "Senang ya, Nanako-chan?" Naoto memperhatikan Dojima kecil itu. "Iya! Serasa ada kakak baru." Nanako tersenyum manis. "Ngomong-ngomong soal kakak, bagaimana kabar Souji, Nanako-chan? Apa dia ada rencana datang?" Yosuke menanyakan kabar sahabatnya. Nanako menatap Shiho dan menjawab. "Onii-san baik-baik saja. Onii-san bilang dia sibuk jadi Nanako ga tahu onii-san bisa datang atau tidak, maaf…" Nanako berwajah kecewa tetapi diam-diam tersenyum. Hanya Shiho yang melihatnya dan dia mengedipkan matanya pada Nanako. "Sayang sekali… Yah, ayo sekarang ke Junes!" Yosuke berteriak diiringi yang lainnya. Shiho sweatdrop untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Nanako-chan, ada yang kau ingin kan?" Yukiko bertanya. "Kalau boleh aku ingin berkeliling berdua dengan Shiho nee-chan!" Nanako tersenyum. Walaupun permintaan itu sedikit aneh, seluruh anggota investigation squad tetap memperboehkannya. "Boleh saja. Shiho, jaga Nanako-chan baik-baik ya!" Chie berseru kepada Shiho. "Tentu saja!" Shiho dan Nanako berjalan menjauh. "Hei Yukiko-san, apa Shiho-chan memang cepat akrab dengan siapa saja?" Yosuke bertanya sambil berjalan. "Yah, dia paling akrab dengan anak kecil sih tapi orang-orang menyukainya karena kebaikan hati Shi-chan sendiri walaupun orangnya ga pernah sadar. Apalagi Shi-chan itu anaknya kelewat polos. Shi-chan itu benar-benar anak yang baik…" Yukiko tersenyum bangga. "Hee… Fujiki-san sepertinya anak yang menarik. Yah, ayo kita jalan-jalan." Naoto mengusulkan. "Ayo kita buat pesta untuk Shiho-chan, dia pasti senang!" Kata Teddie ga nyambung. "Apaan sih Teddie Pesta penyambutan Shiho-chan? Boleh juga tuh, ayo aja! Yang perempuan yang masak!" Rise jadi semangat. "Yupz, udah pasti! Yukiko, Shiho sukanya apa?" Chie tersenyum dan bertanya. "Sushi, nasi kare, salad dan puding custard. Dia juga suka susu." Yukiko mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Kalian serius?! Maksudku, apa kalian benar-benar akan menyajikan mysterious food X ke Shiho-chan?! Aku sangat tidak setuju!" Yosuke menyilangkan tangannya. "Aku setuju dengan Yosuke-senpai!" Kata Kanji Ikut-ikutan. "Kalau gitu sushinya dari Junes aja trus yang bayar Yosuke." Kata Teddie asal. "Sembarangan! Sushi tuh mahal bego!" Teriak Yosuke sampai diperhatiin orang-orang yang lewat. "Berisik Yosuke-senpai! Kalau gitu ya udah kita aja yang bikin!" Rise jadi emosi. "Engga deh, mendingan aku beliin aja, biarlah mahal yang penting nyawa selamet. Tapi buat yang lainnya jangan minta ke aku lagi!" Yosuke akhirnya nyerah. "Woho! Kalo gitu ayo kita beli yang lainnya. Pertama… Nasi kare!" Anak cowok pada sweatdropped. "Aku saja yang masak nasi kare soalnya kalau senpai yang buat bisa bahaya…" Naoto menawarkan diri dengan wajah terpaksa. "Naoto, dari mana kau?!" Yukiko terhenyak. Tersadar, dia menatap Yosuke dan memberi death glare padanya. "He-hei Yukiko-san, ke-kenapa? O-ok, Naoto yang buat nasi kare deh. Yang lain…" Yosuke melirik tiga cewek lainnya. "Eh? A-aku bikin salad deh!" Kata Chie tergagap-gagap. "Ka-kalo gitu aku puding custard!" Kali ini Rise yang ngomong. "Berarti aku sesuatu dari susu… Apa ya?" Yukiko mengerutkan dahi. "Udah es krim aja Yukiko-senpai, gampang kok bikinnya." Kanji memberi usul, tumben. "Es krim? Yah, baiklah. Kita belanjanya nanti aja ya, pas Shi-chan dan Nanako-chan udah pulang." Para cewek + Teddie - Naoto terlihat senang sedangkan para cowok + Naoto - Teddie terlihat suram. "Naoto, Kanji… Bersiaplah…" Yosuke keliatan down beserta 2 orang lainnya.

"Loh, Yukiko nee-san? Sedang apa disini?" Shiho mendapati perempuan berbando merah sepupunya itu sedang sibuk sendiri. "Shi-chan?! Eng-engga apa-apa kok! Su-sudah selesai jalan-jalannya? A-ayo pergi!" Yukiko gugup kayak pencuri kepergok lagi nyuri. "Sudah kok. Ayo pergi. Nanako-chan mau pulang atau masih mau jalan-jalan?" Shiho menatap Nanako. "Aku ingin pulang, cape…" Nanako kelihatan lelah. "Hm… Onee-san, kita pulang aja yuk, aku juga capek." Shiho malah terlihat lebih lelah. "Ba-baiklah, ayo." Yukiko menyeret keduanya. Mereka menuju food court dan mnghampiri satu tempat. "Yukiko-senpai lama!" Rise ngomel trus minum jus jeruknya lagi. "Maaf. Shi-chan, Nanako-chan, kalian ingin makan apa?" Yukiko berbalik dan mendapati keduanya sudah ada di salah satu kios. Para mantan investigation team itu sweat dropped. "Hei, inget rencana kan? Abis nganter mereka pulang kita balik lagi kesini!" Yosuke berbisik-bisik. Yang lain mengangguk. "Tapi dimana pestanya? Kan ga bisa di tempatku soalnya gampang ketahuan Shi-chan." Yukiko ikut berbisik. "Di… Oh iya! Rumah Dojima-san aja!" Teddie lagi-lagi memberi usul yang salah. "Um… Teddie… Ini pestanya Shiho… Dia ga ada hubungannya sama Dojima-san…" Chie sweat dropped. "Ga juga… Nanako-chan pasti senang kalo ada pesta. Ayo kita tanya Dojima-san!" Rise berteriak dengan semangat 45. "Sst! Kalau ketauan gimana?!" Kanji ngebekep mulut Rise dan Rise hanya bisa mengangguk. "Ada apa?" Shiho datang dengan wajah polosnya. "Ga apa-apa. Ayo kita makan." Mereka semua memesan makanan dan makan. Setelah itu mereka pulang. Setelah mengantar Shiho dan Nanako, mereka berkumpul di Junes. "Siap? Ayo kita mulai!" Mereka akan membuat kejutan tetapi mereka tidak tahu kejutan yang lebih besar akan menanti mereka.

~Di tempat Shiho…

"Halo, onii-san?"

"Ya, Shiho ya?"

"Yap. Nii-san besok jadi ga?"

"Tentu. Tiketnya udah dibeli kok."

"Baik. Besok jam berapa?"

"Jam 1 siang."

"Baiklah. Kita buat surprise ya!"

"Memang… Ah, sudah ya Shiho, sampai besok."

"Sampai besok, onii-san…"

_**~To be continued~**_

**Nah, bagaimana? Baguskah? Atau aneh? Yah, berhubung saya masih baru ni fanfic jelas geje dan bahasanya masih campur antara formal, semi-formal dan non-formal soalnya kebiasaan pake bahasa baku kalo bikin cerita. Kalau anda mau cerita ini dilanjutkan atau tidak bilang aja. Kalau mau ntar saya update tapi kalo g saya hapus aja ni fanfic geje. Ini semua tergantung anda ya. Kalau ada kesalahan dan teman-temannya, bilang aja. Review ya biar saya bisa jadi lebih baik. Review please! P.S Kalau penasaran Shiho kayak apa, ntar saya buatin gambarnya deh.  
**

Ni data OC saya, hanya iseng...

Nama: Shiho Fujiki

Umur: 14

Kelas: 3 SMP

Hobi: Baca, gambar, berpetualang

Makanan favorit: Sushi, nasi kare, puding, es krim

Minuman favorit: Air putih, jus apel

Rambut: Panjang dan lurus warna merah muda

Mata: Biru muda

Karakter: Ceria tapi cengeng, pemberani tapi sedikit penakut, easy going dan baik hati

Persona: Unkown

Shiho adalah sepupu Yukiko yang berasal dari kota. Dia datang ke Inaba sekedar untuk berlibur. Sifatnya membuat dia disukai semua orang dan Shiho juga anak yang pintar. Dia senang memakai baju casual feminime dan casual sporty. Dia mempunyai persona yang akan kalian ketahui nanti.


	2. Chapter 2: Suprise!

**Yak, akhirnya diupdate juga ni fanfic. Buat para pereview, makasih ya reviewnya dan maaf nih fanfic lama soalnya author dibombardir sama yang namanya pr, tugas dan ulangan. Sesuai saran, saya renggangin nih cerita, dah cukup blum? Buat saran yang satu lagi… kayak gini maksudnya? maaf saya ga biasa sih. Thanks ya, selamat membaca~ Btw, nih gambar Shihonya http://tenshiuta127. deviantart. com/art/Shiho-Fujiki-132773648 (jangan pake spasi). Sori kalo ga sesuai bayangan and jelek, soalnya saya ga bisa gambar. Saya buat aja langsung Shiho versi kacamatanya, susah sih bikin dua -bilang aja males!-Well, silahkan baca~ **

**Disclaimer: Persona 4 bukan punya saya. Kalau punya saya bakal ancur tuh game. Oh iya, saya lupa disclaimer di chapter 1, berarti tuh game disitu punya saya dong! –ditabok-**

**Chapter 2: Surprise!**

"Ok, sekarang ayo kita atur pestanya. Dojima-san sudah bilang ok." Para anggota I.S itu sedang berbisik-bisik di meja favorit mereka.

"Ya. Ayo kita kumpulkan bahannya." Yukiko berbisik. Mereka semua mengangguk.

"Baiklah, ayo berpencar. Yosuke-senpai siapkan sushinya. Kanji, siapkan hadiahnya. Yukiko-senpai es krimnya, Rise bagian puding custard, Chie-senpai beli sayur dan buah buat salad dan aku beli bahan nasi kare." Naoto membagi tugas dan mereka langsung berpencar untuk mempersiapkan semuanya. Tapi…

"TEDDIE NGAPAIN??"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Yap, bahannya dah ada semuanya… Kay…" Chie berjalan menuju food court. Setelah menaiki elevator, dia pun sampai. 'ciprak'…. Cewek tomboy itu berhenti. "Ciprak?" Chie kebingungan. Reflek dia melihat ke bawah. Matanya terbelak. Air menggenangi lantai food court.

"Apaan nih?!" Chie berbalik dan mendapati Yosuke dkk ada dibelakangnya.

"Oi Yos, kok bisa banjir sih? Ada yang bocor ya?" Chie bertanya dengan wajah blo'on.

"Ya enggak lah! Eh, itu Teddie kan?" Yosuke menunjuk ke arah bangku favorit mereka.

"Iya deh. Kita deketin yuk." Mereka mendekat dan ternyata oh ternyata, Teddie lagi nangis dan dialah penyebab kebanjiran yang membuat 1 orang tenggelam, 2 orang pingsan dan yang lainnya sweat drop –Lebay mode on!-.

"Teddie! Lo bego ya? Jangan bikin banjir toko orang dong!" Yosuke memukul kepala Teddie.

"Hiks… Habis… GA ADA YANG INGET AMA TEDDIE!!!" Teddie berbalik dan terlihat dengan jelas wajah Teddie yang super duper jelek –digebuk Teddie- yaitu mata bengkak, ingusan dan rambut berantakan yang dijamin bakal bikin ilfil para penggemarnya dan sekali lagi para I.S sweatdrop.

"Teddie… Kita bukannya ngelupain kamu kok cuma…" Rise berhenti ngomong buat nyari alasan yang bagus.

"Cuma apa? Hiks…" Teddie masih sesenggukan. Para I.S panik.

"Ka-kamu tuh tugasnya ngejagain nih tempat biar ga ada yang nempatin!" Kanji ngasih alasan yang sumpah ga banget dan memancing Rise dan Chie untuk menginjak kakinya dan hasilnya sudah dapat dipastikan, Kanji teriak kayak orang gila.

"Kenapa tugas Teddie cuma ngejagain nih tempat??!!" Teddie bersiap untuk nangis lagi tapi Yukiko dengan cepat menangkalnya.

"Gi-gini loh Ted. Kan kalo tempat ini didudukin orang ntar kita ga ada tempat buat ngumpul apalagi kalo penuh. Kalo ga gini bisa ketahuan acaranya. Tugas kamu tuh besar loh!" Yang lain sweat drop dengan alasan Yukiko yang ketahuan banget bohongnya. Mereka melihat ke arah Teddie dan mendapati hal yang sangat tak terduga, Teddie sumringah dan matanya berbinar-binar.

"Ternyata tugas Teddie sangat penting ya! Terima kasih Yuki-chan, kau sangat baik! Scoring sama Teddie yuk!" Teddie berniat memeluk Yukiko tetapi dengan sigap dihindari cewek berbando merah itu. Teddie jatuh dan ditutup dengan tendangan Chie.

"Bisa ga sih kamu ga ngomongin scoring lagi Ted! Oh iya, makasih Chie." Yukiko marah-marah dan berterima kasih pada sahabatnya yang dengan sukarela menendang Teddie ampe ke langit.

"Ga masalah! Oh iya, kalo ga cepet ntar ga keburu loh!" Chie mengingatkan dan mereka pun bergegas menuju rumah keluarga Dojima.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tampak seorang anak laki-laki berambut abu-abu sedang duduk didalam kereta. Dia melihat foto yang terus dipegangnya sambil tersenyum. 'Sebentar lagi…' Dia berpikir.

"Perhatian kepada para penumpang, kereta ini telah sampai ditujuan. Mohon periksa barang-barang anda agar tidak tertinggal. Terima kasih karena telah memakai jasa kami." Mendengar pengumuman itu, remaja itu berdiri dan mengambil tasnya. Dia berjalan keluar kereta dan melihat-lihat.

"Disini, Souji nii-san!" Cowok yang bernama Souji itu pun menghampiri orang yang memanggilnya.

"Hai Shiho, hai Nanako, hai Dojima-san." Souji menyalami penjemputnya satu persatu.

"Onii-san, Nanako kangen sama nii-san!" Nanako memeluk Souji.

"Hahaha, aku juga kangen semuanya… Shiho, yang lain belum tahu kan? Souji menatap Shiho. Shiho mengangguk.

"Tentu saja dan lagipula mereka gak akan nyangka aku kenal sama nii-san." Shiho tersenyum.

"Maaf mengganggu kalian tapi ayo kita pulang." Dojima menunjuk ke arah mobil.

"Tentu saja. Ayo, nii-san!" Kata Nanako dan Shiho kompak. Souji hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya. Setelah semua masuk, Dojima menyetir dan sebenarnya dia terus tertawa dalam hati.

'Kejutan dibalas kejutan, hahaha!'

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Yosh, persiapan selesai!" Para I.S terlihat senang.

"Ya dan sekarang tidak ada mysterious food X!" Yosuke berteriak lega.

"SORI deh Yosuke-senpai!" Rise menatap Yosuke dengan tajam.

"Nah, persiapan sudah selesai sekarang tinggal nunggu Fujiki-san." Naoto berbicara.

"Tentu sa-" Sebelum Yukiko selesai ngomong, terdengar suara orang didepan pintu.

"Gawat! Mereka datang!" Kanji mematikan lampu dan mereka semua bersembunyi.

"Permisi!" Lampu menyala dan…

"Selamat datang Shiho!" Chie bersuara paling keras. Shiho kaget dan kemudian terbahak-bahak.

"Loh, kenapa Shi-chan?" Yukiko heran ngeliat Shiho ketawa.

"So-soalnya… Hahahaha! Masuklah!" Shiho menyuruh dan Souji masuk kedalam sambil tertawa kecil. Para I.S langsung mematung.

"Hai teman-teman." Sapa Souji yang udah berhenti tertawa.

"L-lo beneran Souji?" Yosuke masih ga percaya.

"Ya iyalah, masa hantu kan aku blum mati." Souji menyeringai.

"Bego lo Souji!!!" Para I.S pun berlari ke arah Souji dan memeluk Souji.

"Senpai, kok dateng ga bilang-bilang?! Kan bisa dijemput!" Rise teriak-teriak.

"Se-sesaak!!!" Kontan semuanya melepaskan Souji. "Fuh… Aku bilang kok, ke Nanako, Dojima-san dan Shiho." Mendengar nama Shiho, Yukiko langsung bertanya.

"Kau kenal Souji-kun, Shi-chan?" Yukiko merasa heran.

"Tentu saja, nii-san kan tetanggaku! Nii-san juga temanku sejak kecil!" Shiho tersenyum senang kayak anak tk.

"Wah, ga nyangka ternyata kau kenal dengan Shiho-chan! Kamu tau ga dia tuh sepupu Yukiko-san?" Yosuke bertanya karena penasaran.

"Tentu saja. Udah ah kok jadi ngomongin itu! Ngomong-ngomong, kalian ngapain sih?" Souji melihat sekeliling dan menyadari rumah pamannya itu terlihat berbeda.

"Oh ini? Tadinya ini buat pesta penyambutan Shiho tapi…"

"Jadiin pesta penyambutan aku dan onii-san saja!" Shiho mengusulkan.

"Benar juga. Kau memang pintar Shiho!" Dalam sekejap suasana sudah berubah menjadi suasana pesta. Mereka semua berbincang-bincang, makan dan bersenang-senang tak terkecuali Nanako dan Dojima-san. Mereka bersenang-senang seharian dan saat malam tiba, mereka semua pulang ke rumah masing-masing kecuali Nanako, Dojima dan Soujiyang memang tinggal disana.

"Teman-temanmu memang baik ya." Dojima dan Souji ngobrol sambil minum kopi.

"Yah, memang…" Souji meminum kopinya.

"Kau ada janji dengan mereka kan? Tidurlah." Dojima menyuruh dan Souji menurut. Dia naik kekamarnya dan bersiap untuk tidur.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Nii-san! Ohayo!" Souji terbangun karena suara Nanako.

"Loh, Nanako? Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" Souji terlihat kebingungan.

"Pintunya tidak dikunci." Nanako menunjuk kearah pintu. Souji terhenyak dan menepuk jidatnya.

"Oh iya… Jam berapa sekarang?" Souji melihat kearah jam. "Jam 8... Aku siap-siap dulu deh. Nanako, kau mau ikut?" Souji berdiri.

"Ya. Kalau gitu aku siap-siap juga deh." Nanako membuka pintu dan turun kebawah.

"Kalau gitu…" Souji berjalan ke kamar mandi. Sekitar 10 menit kemudian dia kembali kekamarnya dan bersiap-siap.

"Onii-san, kau sudah siap?" Nanako , memanggil Souji dari bawah. "Ya, tunggu sebentar!" Souji meraih jam tangannya dan turun kebawah. Nanako terlihat senang saat Souji turun.

"Ayo, nii-san!" Mereka pun pergi keluar.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Souji! Nanako!" Souji dan Nanako menghampiri para I.S + Shiho yang sedang duduk.

"Udah lama?" Tanya Souji sambil menarik satu kursi dan diikuti oleh Nanako.

"Kita juga baru dateng kok. Nah, ayo kita jalan." Rise berdiri.

"Kemana?" Yang lain kompak nanya.

"Ke Okina aja, jarang-jarang kita kesana." Ternyata Rise punya ide bagus juga, tumben…

"Boleh. Kebetulan aku mau beli benang dan peralatan jahit baru." Kanji berkata dan yang lain langsung sweatdrop.

"Snrk… Kanji… belanja… hehe… Ga cocok! Bwahahahaha!" Penyakit Yukiko kumat lagi.

"Udah tinggalin aja. Yuk kita pergi." Shiho bangkit dari tempatnya dan ngeluyur pergi. Para I.S (minus Yukiko yang masih ketawa dan Nanako) sweatdrop, ga nyangka Shiho itu rada kejam.

"Semua, ayo pergi…" Souji memerintah dan yang lain pun bergegas menyusulnya, ninggalin Yukiko sendirian. Beberapa menit kemudian, Yukiko berhenti ketawa trus celingak-celinguk.

"Yang lain mana ya? Tungguin dong!" Yukiko panik trus lari ala Kazuma di Yakitate Japan buat nyusul yang lain. Dan para pengunjung Junes pun banjir sweat drop.

'Cantik-cantik kok larinya kayak gitu…' Itulah pikiran para pengunjung.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sementara itu, di depan stasiun…

"Shiho, gak apa-apa nih ninggalin Yukiko?" Souji sweatdrop.

"Biarin aja nii-san. Ah, dia bentar lagi datang…" Dan lima menit kemudian, Yukiko datang dan keadaannya mengenaskan, berdarah-darah.

"Yu-Yukiko-san, kamu baik-baik saja?" Yosuke terbengong-bengong dengan penampilan Yukiko.

"Oh ini? Tadi pas nyusul kalian aku ketabrak truk. Aku ke toilet dulu ya." Yukiko ngebut ke toilet.

"Ketabrak truk?! Trus kok masih baik-baik aja? Ajaib…" Rise terbengong bego.

"Apa kubilang…" Shiho tetap berwajah kalem.

"Maaf lama! Ayo pergi!" Yukiko balik.

Yang lain pada mikir cepet amat bersihnya. Mengabaikan kebingungan, mereka membeli tiket dan menunggu kereta. Setelah kereta datang mereka menaiki kereta itu. Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di Okina.

"Akhirnya sampai juga! Wah ada film baru! Nonton yuk!" Kali ini Rise kumat hebohnya.

"Err… Rise, kita kan baru nyampe…" Naoto sweat drop.

"Nonton apa ya? Kayaknya ini bagus, Little detectives…" Bales Rise, cuek.

"Boleh saja. Ayo nonton dulu, daripada bengong. Nanako-chan mau nonton?" Shiho melihat Nanako yang menggandeng tangannya.

"Ya! Ayo kita beli tiketnya!" Kata Nanako semangat.

"Tunggu dulu! Aku belum bilang setuju!" Teriak Yosuke tapi terlambat, Shiho udah keburu ngantri.

"Sigh… Apa boleh buat…" Yukiko memasang wajah muram.

"Kenapa Yukiko nee-san? Ini tiketnya." Shiho tiba-tiba muncul(cepet amat beli tiketnya) di belakang Yukiko.

"HUA! Shi-chan… Makasih…" Yukiko mengambil tiketnya.

"Filmnya bentar lagi mulai. Aku dan Nanako-chan beli popcorn dulu ya!" Shiho berlari ke counter makanan. Rise dan Teddie pun mengikuti mereka. Yang lain yang masih tersisa Cuma bisa menghela nafas. Habis beli popcorn + minum + dll, mereka pun masuk ke dalam studio. Urutan tempat duduknya adalah sebagai berikut:

Souji-Shiho-Nanako-Chie-Yukiko-Yosuke-Rise-Naoto-Kanji-Teddie

Selama film berlangsung, Souji nonton sambil ngobrol dengan Shiho dan Nanako. Chie sweatdrop abis-abisan ngeliat Yukiko ketawa kenceng pas ada yang lucu. Yosuke bengong karena ga ngerti jalan ceritanya. Rise malah tidur padahal dia yang mau nonton. Naoto memperhatikan film dengan serius. Kanji bikin boneka(kurang kerjaan banget) dan Teddie ngerecokin Kanji. Walhasil, tidak ada yang inget jalan cerita film aneh itu kecuali Naoto yang amat memperhatikan.

"Fuah! Filmnya bagus ya." Rise menguap saat mereka sudah keluar studio.

"Memangnya kamu tadi nonton ya? Perasaan tidur mulu deh…" Naoto sweatdrop. Rise nyengir.

"Kayaknya kita memang ga cocok nonton deh… Lapar nih…" Yosuke mengelus perutnya.

"Laper? Iya juga… Terserahlah mau makan dimana…" Souji bersikap acuh tak acuh.

"Mencar aja yuk. Ntar ngumpul didepan stasiun jam 4." Semuanya mengangguk dan mulai berpencar. Hanya Shiho sendiri yang diam ditempat.

"Enaknya ngapain ya…" Shiho bergumam sendiri. Dia pun berjalan tanpa arah dan dia melihat toko yang unik. Penasaran, Shiho memasuki toko itu dan melihat tv besar didalamnya.

'Wah, besar sekali…' Shiho terkesima. TV yang berukuran 87 inch (emang ada ya? Kalo ada segede apa ya?) itu dilihatnya dengan pandangan kagum. Tanpa Shiho sadari, sesosok manusia terlihat di belakangnya. Sosok itu mendorong Shiho ke arah TV.

"Eh?" Shiho hanya bisa bengong sebelum akhirnya masuk kedalam TV dan handphonenya terjatuh. Orang yang mendorongnya menyeringai dan mengambil hp yang terjatuh itu. Dia mengetik sms, mengirimnya sebelum akhirnya membuang hp itu. Sementara di luar, toko unik itu menghilang dan berubah lagi menjadi lapangan kosong dan tak seorang pun menyadarinya…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Kenyang kenyang! Yo Souji!" Yosuke melambaikan tangannya saat dia melihat Souji dan Nanako.

"Hai Yos. Yang lain mana?" Souji menanyakan.

"Chie palingan ama Yukiko-san. Trus 4 lainnya pasti bareng. Ah, itu mereka!" Yosuke menunjuk segerombolan orang.

" Yo! Ayo kita pulang, aku cape nih." Chie meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Trus ninggalin Shiho-chan? Kau gila ya?" Yosuke mengerutkan dahi.

"Ya enggak lah! Shiho kan udah pulang duluan." Chie mencibir.

"Tadi Shiho sms kalo dia duluan soalnya dia ga enak badan." Yukiko menjelaskan ke Yosuke yang sempet melongo.

"Ok kalo gitu. Ayo pulang." Souji mengambil alih dan mereka membeli tiket kereta. Mereka semua ketiduran dikereta. Mereka bangun saat kereta sampai di Inaba.

"Dah Souji, Nanako-chan!" Semuanya pulang kerumah masing-masing. Yukiko pun berjalan menuju Amagi Inn. Sesampainya disana, dia bertanya pada salah satu pelayan.

"Maaf, apa Shi-chan udah dateng?" Yukiko nanya.

"Fujiki-sama? Saya belum lihat." Si pelayan menggeleng. Yukiko menghela napas.

"Begitu ya… Terima kasih…" Yukiko berjalan ke kamarnya dan melihat keluar. "Ah, hujan…" Yukiko teringat Midnight Channel. "Ga mungkin sih…" Yukiko pun berjalan keluar kamar kembali. Dia menepis pikiran buruknya.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tengah malamya di kediaman Dojima, Souji terlihat mengamati sekitarnya dari jendela. Hujan masih terus membasahi bumi.

'Walau ga ada lagi siapa tahu…' Pikirnya. Dia menutup tirai dan mematikan TV. Diperhatikannya TV itu beberapa saat.

'Tuh kan… Syukurlah…" Ketika Souji berbalik, TV itu menyala. Souji berbalik kearah TV dan melihat Midnight channel telah kembali. Dia memperhatikan sosok yang ada di layar itu. Matanya terbelak. Sosok itu adalah sosok yang sangat dikenalnya.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sementara itu, di suatu tempat yang misterius, sesosok manusia tengah berdiri disamping gadis yang tak sadarkan diri. Sosok itu menyeringai.

"Kau sudah melihatnya… Cobalah tolong dia kalau kau bisa, Souji Seta…" Perlahan-lahan sosok itu menghilang, meninggalkan gadis yang tergeletak tak berdaya yang tak lain adalah…Shiho…

~To be continued~

**Yak, sekarang sampai sini dulu ya. Perasaan cerita ini makin ga jelas deh hehehe -ketawa geje-. Dan kok para karakternya pada OOC ya? Yah, bagaimana gambar Shihonya? Aneh ato bagus? Terserah deh. Sudahkah saya mengedit cerita ini dengan baik dan benar? Trus kalo ada kemiripan dengan cerita lain harap maklum karena ni cerita dapet ide dari fanfict(s) disini. Review please? Maaf kalo ada kesalahan ya, saya kan juga manusia. Omong-omong, aku ada ide buat gabungin nih cerita ama P3, gabungin ga ya?**


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected Story Line

**Fuh, akhirnya nyampe juga ke chapter 3. Untungnya ga terlalu lama gabung ama P3 biar menarik. Sori atas kegejean saya dalam fic ini. Bakal ada OC(s) baru loh. Omong-omong, kalo yang didalem cerita, yang di italic tuh ceritanya ngomong dalam hati trus yang huruf besar di bold tuh sound effect (ga penting banget sih!). Trus sekalian mengkoreksi. Shiho tuh bukan 14 tahun tapi 15 tahun jadi dia kelas 1 SMU, sori -_-. Baca ya. Dijamin aneh (lah kok?) Nyahahaha!**

**Disclaimer: Udah dibilangin Persona itu punya Atlus! Kok ga percaya juga? Ya udah, Persona itu punya saya! –diinjek, ditendang dan dilempar ke jurang sama Atlus-**

**Chapter 3: Unexpected Story Line**

"Tadi itu… Shiho?!" Souji masih mematung, shock.

**TRURURUT~** Souji tersadar ketika mendengar bunyi hpnya. Dia segera menjawab.

"Halo, Souji? Ta-tadi itu! Midnight Channel!" Yosuke terdengar panik.

"Tenanglah Yosuke. Ayo berkumpul di Junes besok." Souji menenangkan.

"O-ok! Aku telepon yang lain deh!" Yosuke menutup telepon.

_Lebih baik aku cepat tidur. Shiho… _Gumam Souji sebelum pergi untuk tidur.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-Junes foodcourt

"Souji, disini!" Chie melambaikan tangannya.

"Semua sudah berkumpul?" Tanya Souji.

"Sudah. Rise dan Teddie sedang memeriksa kesana." Yukiko ikut bicara.

"Tapi… Bukan kah seharusnya midnight channel sudah hilang? Kenapa…" Naoto berpikir keras.

"Dan lagi tadi malam itu… Shiho-chan kan?" Tanya Yosuke.

"Ya, pastinya… Aku sekarang mengerti kenapa dia tidak ada…" Yukiko hampir nangis.

"Yukiko, jangan nangis! Ngomog-ngomong, aku penasaran kapan Shiho masuk kesana?" Semua terhenyak.

"Benar juga... Firasatku bilang dia hilang saat ada di Okina…" Semua memperhatikan Kanji.

"Kok di Okina?"

"Aku iseng nanya petugas di stasiun kemarin… Aku tanya apa Fujiki-chan mampir ke stasiun tapi petugas itu bilang dia sama sekali tidak lewat…" Mendengar itu, Yukiko mengambil hpnya.

"Aku ingat! Shiho selalu mengirim pesan dengan nama lengkapnya tapi sms ini ga ada… Apa mungkin?" Yukiko menghubungi hp Shiho.

"Halo?" Terdengar suara dari hp Shiho.

"Se-selamat siang. Apa kau pemilik hp ini?" Tanya Yukiko.

"Bukan. Hp ini aku temukan di dekat lapangan kemarin." Suara yang sepertinya milik perempuan menjawab.

"Di-dimana tempatnya? Jam berapa kau menemukannya?"

"Di Okina, jam 3 kalo ga salah…" Jawab perempuan di seberang. Yukiko terkejut.

"Okina ya… Um… Itu hp saya kalau boleh bisa kita bertemu hari ini?"

"Boleh saja. Saya tunggu di depan stasiun Okina jam 10. Oh iya, nama saya Fuuka Yamagishi." Setelah mendengar jawaban itu, Yukiko bernapas lega.

"Terima kasih, saya Yukiko Amagi. Sampai bertemu nanti." Yukiko menutup pembicaraan.

"Gimana Yukiko?" Tanya Chie cemas.

"Hp Shi-chan ternyata jatuh berarti sekarang dia ga bawa hp. Orang itu bilang dia menemukannya di lapangan kosong di Okina jam 3." Benang kusut muncul dikepala mereka.

"Yukiko-senpai, boleh aku lihat hpnya?" Yukiko mengangguk dan memberikan hpnya pada Naoto.

"Senpai, kau bilang hp Fujiki-san ditemukan jam 3 kan? Lihat lah ini, sms ini dikirimkan jam 2 lebih 50 menit. Itu berarti 10 menit sebelum hp ini ditemukan… dan lagi dilapangan… Aku merasakan adanya keanehan…" Jiwa detektif Naoto bangkit.

"Semuanya!" Semua menoleh kearah Rise dan Teddie.

"Shiho-chan… Shiho-chan benar-benar ada disana!" Teriak Rise terengah-engah.

"Ga mungkin…" Yukiko jatuh terduduk(tadi berdiri, ya iyalah!)

"Ayo kita masuk kesana! Kita harus menyelamatkan Shiho-chan!!"

"Tunggu!"

"Kenapa sih Souji?!"

"Kita harus bersiap-siap dulu. Tidak ada yang tau apa yang ada didalam sana." Kata Souji dengan gaya pemimpinnya.

"Hampir lupa! Semuanya, tempat itu sudah berubah kembali jadi studio!"

"Pikun… APA?!" Semuanya lemot!(Kecuali Souji dan Naoto dan mereka berdua ga ngomong)

"Duh! Berisik! Kan sudah kubilang kalau tuh dunia di dalam TV dah balik jadi studio! Eh, tadi kalian ngomong apa?"

"Ngomong apa? Yang 'apa?!' maksudnya?"

"Bukan! Sebelumnya!" Rise keki. Yang lain pada mikir sampe Kanji inget sesuatu.

"Oh maksudmu yang pikun ya? Bener kok habis kamunya juga pelupa kayak nenek-nenek." Kata Kanji nyantai. Yang lain sweatdrop trus ngelirik ke arah Rise yang udah berubah jadi Super Rise –niru anime apa ya, aku lupa…- Semua hanya berdoa semoga Kanji diterima dengan baik di alam sana.

"TERIMA INI, TEPUNG KANJI!!"

-Mohon tunggu sebentar-

"Sadis…" Naoto terdiam ngeliat kekuatan Rise yang entah dateng dari mana.

"Kalian memang bodoh…" Semua berbalik. Mereka melihat ada orang dibelakang mereka.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Yosuke dengan nada curiga. Rise terhenyak.

"Kamu kan…"

"Kau kenal dia Rise?"

"Ya, dia…"

**BRAK **

"Apa itu?!" Mereka berlari ke arah pagar dan melihat ada kecelakaan.

"Ya ampun! Ada kecelakaan!"

"Itu kan… Bagian elektronik!" Yosuke berlari kearah lift diikuti semuanya. Setibanya di lantai yang mereka tuju, mereka segera berlari ke arah tempat kecelakaan, bagian elektronik.

"Ada apa ini?!" Tanya Naoto ke salah satu polisi yang ada disana.

"Detektif Naoto? Ada kecelakaan."

"Kami tahu itu! Lebih jelasnya!"

"Um…Tadi mobil itu menabrak masuk kesini. Untunglah tidak ada korban jiwa." Jelas polisi yang malang itu –dibentakin mulu sih-

"Terima kasih. Senpai, ini gawat! Bagaimana kalau…"

"Souji-senpai! TV-nya!" Rise berlari dengan wajah horor.

"TV-nya kenapa? Jangan bilang…" Souji menampakan wajah tak percaya.

"Sayangnya iya sensei… TV itu hancur…" Teddie datang dengan wajah lesu.

"APA?! Teddie! Memangnya kita ga bisa pake TV lain?!"

"Bisa saja… Tapi aku tidak tahu kita akan muncul dimana…"

"Ternyata memang ga bisa… Loh, itu kan Kugiru-kun. Kapan dia turun ya?" Rise memperhatikan.

"Siapa itu Kugiru?"

"Itu loh yang tadi diatas. Aku kenal dia saat perjalanan ke Tokyo. Namanya Kugiru Shouguta. Aku tidak tahu dia tinggal disini…" Jelas Rise.

"Hee… Oh iya Yukiko-senpai, bukannya jam sepuluh nanti ketemuan di Okina? Sekarang sudah jam setengah 9." Kanji ternyata inget.

"Aku lupa! Nah, aku pergi dulu ya!" Pamit Yukiko. Dia buru-buru soalnya dari Inaba ke Okina makan banyak waktu.

"Kami juga ikut!" Seru Chie, Yosuke dan Souji berbarengan. Mereka berempat berlari ke arah stasiun dan mereka yang tersisa pergi untuk membeli senjata dan perlengkapan lainnya.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Mana ya Yukiko Amagi-san?"

"Apa dia belum datang, Fuuka?" Cewek berambut pirang bertanya.

"Sekarang kan baru jam sepuluh kurang sepuluh menit jadi wajar saja kalau dia belum datang Aigis." Fuuka menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok.

"Kau benar. Omong-omong, yang lain belum datang ya?" Cewek bernama Aigis itu terlihat tidak sabar.

"Akihiko-senpai kan ada kerjaan dulu juga Mitsuru-senpai. Junpei-kun juga entah kenapa katanya sibuk. Ken-kun ada tugas dulu dan Yukari-san sakit, kau tahu kan?"

"Kasihan Yukari-san… Kenapa di saat gini dia malah sakit…" Aigis menampakan wajah murungnya yang sudah lama tidak muncul.

"Yah, apa boleh buat… Hm? Apa itu mereka ya?" Fuuka memperhatikan.

"Mungkin?" Aigis sama bingungnya karena dia juga belum pernah bertemu orang yang dimaksud Fuuka. Keduanya melihat empat orang remaja yang berlari ke arah mereka.

"A-Anu… Apa kau Yamagishi-san?" Tanya Yukiko terengah-engah, kecapaian.

"I-Iya, aku Fuuka. Apa kau Amagi-san?" Tanya Fuuka gugup. Yukiko mengangguk.

"Fuh… Maaf membuatmu menunggu. Oh iya, hpnya…" Yukiko langsung ke masalah utama.

"Oh ini hpmu." Fuuka memberikan hp milik Shiho.

"Terima kasih Yamagishi-san." Yukiko tersenyum kaku.

"Wah wah, temanmu Yamagishi-san?" Wanita berambut merah menghampiri mereka.

"Mitsuru-senpai? Bukankah kau…" Aigis terlihat kaget.

"Mitsuru-san bilang kerjaannya sudah selesai." Kali ini anak cowok berambut coklat susu muncul dari belakang mereka.

"Oh, Ken-kun. Tugasmu sudah selesai?" Fuuka tersenyum.

"Ya, tentu saja."

"Yamagishi-san, sepertinya kami mengganggu ya? Kami pulang dulu ya?" Para anak-anak Inaba terlihat kaku.

"Tunggu dulu. Apa kau Yukiko Amagi dari penginapan Amagi?" Mitsuru mencegah anak-anak Inaba pergi. Yukiko menoleh.

"Iya, saya Yukiko Amagi. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Aku Mitsuru Kirijo yang sudaah memesan tempat di penginapan Amagi."

"Oh! Ya, anda Kirijo-san yang memesan 3 kamar kan? Apa anda akan berangkat sekarang?"

"Kurasa tidak. Saya sedang menunggu teman saya yang lain."

"Yo! Maaf membuat kalian menunggu!" Mereka semua berbalik kearah suara itu yang ternyata adalah Stu- maksud saya Junpei dan Yukari.

"Junpei-san? Loh kok ada Yukari-san?" Ken terkaget-kaget melihat Yukari yang berada di belakang Junpei.

"Yukari-san, kenapa?" Aigis heran sekaligus senang.

"Kebetulan aku sembuh tadi subuh jadi aku ikut deh." Yukari tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu semua udah lengkap. Tinggal menunggu Akihiko."

"ARF!" Kali ini Akihiko dan Koromaru datang.

"Akihiko-senpai, kok bawa-bawa Koromaru?" Fuuka sweatdrop.

"Ga apa-apa kan? Kasihan Koro sendirian disana." Jelas Akihiko. Yang lain ngangguk-ngangguk. Anak-anak Inaba pada sweatdrop terutama Yukiko yang merasa tamunya kali ini lumayan aneh, pake bawa anjing segala. Dia mikir nanti ditaruh dimana ya anjingnya, kan ga mungkin di kamar.

"Amagi-san? Sepertinya kami sudah lengkap. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama-sama?" Tanya Mitsuru yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Yukiko.

"Tentu saja. Ayo kita pergi." Mereka berjalan kearah loket untuk membeli tiket.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Senpai! Kok lama?" Tanya Rise yang menyambut senpainya. Para anak Inaba yang tidak ikut ke Okina memang menunggu di stasiun setelah membeli barang yang mereka butuhkan.

"Maaf ya. Tadi Yukiko ketemu tamunya di Okina jadinya lama. Tuh mereka." Souji menunjuk ke arah Yukiko dan tamu-tamunya.

"Sensei! Soal pintu masuk ke dunia sana, tadi Teddie sama Rise-chan sudah memeriksanya. Sepertinya kita bisa ke sana lewat TV lain deh." Bisik Teddie.

"Kalau TV lain sih jelas bisa. Maksudmu yang tempat munculnya ga jauh-jauh amat dari biasanya?" Souji sweatdrop.

"Sensei memang pintar!" Teddie memuji senseinya. Yang dipuji malah makin sweatdrop.

"Semuanya, boleh aku mengantar mereka dulu?" Yukiko tiba-tiba muncul. Dia menunjuk ke arah Mitsuru dkk.

"Silahkan. Kami tunggu di... Aiya saja deh." Sebut Yosuke yang inget Junes lagi tutup karena kecelakaan itu.

" Baiklah, dah!" Yukiko pergi.

"Ayo ke Aiya. Kebetulan aku lapar." Kanji langsung ngacir.

"Kita juga pergi yuk." Souji memimpin. Para I.S itu pun berjalan menuju Aiya.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sementara para protagonist kita berdiskusi. Di tempat yang tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu, ada 5 orang yang sedang berkumpul. 2 diantara mereka sedang berantem.

"Kugiru! Kenapa kau menghancurkan TV itu segala!?" Teriak cewek berambut biru muda ke arah cowok berambut merah.

"Berisik. Terserah kan aku mau kayak gimana juga." Jawab cowok bernama Kugiru itu tenang yang membuat cewek berambut biru temannya semakin kesal.

"Kugiru!" Sementara itu, 3 orang yang memperhatikan mereka sweatdrop. Akhirnya salah satu dari mereka mencoba melerai keduanya.

"Sudahlah Kirune. Tidak ada gunanya kau berdebat dengan Kugiru." Cewek berambut pirang itu melerai.

"Tapi Prilia, dianya menyebalkan!" Cewek yang dipanggil Kirune itu terlihat tidak suka. Pasalnya, setiap kali dia berdebat dengan Kugiru selalu saja temannya membela Kugiru.

"Benar kata Amione. Hentikan saja debat kalian. Tidak ada gunanya." Kali ini teman mereka yang berambut hitam ngomong. Kirune cemberut.

"Nii-sama! Kenapa kau juga… Tenanglah Kirune-san, aku di pihakmu!" Kata gadis berambut coklat tua menyemangati Kirune

"Terima kasih Suuki-chan. Kenapa kalian selalu membela Kugiru?! Jawab!" Teriak Kirune kepada Prilia dan Yuuki.

"Ga seru kalau mereka langsung kesana. Kalau kayak gini kan seru, mereka harus nyari pintu masuknya dulu." Ujar Prilia ga nyambung dan ga jelas.

"Kan cuma kamu yang ga setuju. Terserah kamu sajalah, aku ga peduli. Dasar cewek aneh." Kata Kugiru yang sedang tiduran di sofa yang ada disana.

"Kugiru-san! Jangan begitu! Itu tidak sopan!" Suuki terlihat sangat tidak suka.

"Ugh! Dasar Kugiru bodoh!" Kirune kabur (lagi). Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya Kirune kabur karena Kugiru.

"Kirune! Hah… Kugiru, kau kan tidak perlu sampai sebegitunya…" Prilia menghela nafas dan menyusul Kirune untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Aku ikut Prilia-san!" Suuki ikut menyusul Kirune bersama Prilia.

"Untuk apa kalian menyusulnya sih, Prilia, Suuki?" Tanya Kugiru entah pada siapa.

"Sirasu itu gampang tersesat. Dan lagi bahaya kalau dia sendirian, mata kanannya kan buta makanya dia lemah kalau diserang dari kanan. Bukankah kau tahu itu?" Yuuki sweatdrop, ga nyangka Kugiru bisa lupa padahal Kirune itu teman sejak kecilnya Kugiru.

"………" Kugiru terdiam. Dia teringat akan sesuatu.

"Kalau kita jadi berantakan itu salahmu. Setelah ini cepat minta maaf ke Sirasu!" Perintah Yuuki yang kemudian menghilang. Lagi-lagi Kugiru cuma diem lalu tidur.

"Lagi-lagi kalian berantem. Dasar…" Seseorang berkata.

"Berisik kau playboy…" Kugiru merasa tidurnya terganggu. Sosok yang ada dibelakangnya hanya diam sebelum akhirnya hilang tetapi balik lagi untuk mengambil syal kuningnya yang ketinggalan. Kugiru hanya bisa sweatdrop.

~To be continued~

**Hahaha, another strange chapter by me. Saya ga ada ide sih jadinya ngelantur kemana-mana. Para S.E.E.S pergi ke Inaba buat refresing ceritanya, emang pada libur ya? Tadinya sih aku mau buat Yukarinya ga ikut tapi kalau dia ga ada ntar sepi, ga ada yang berantem ama Junpei dan kasian dia sendirian. Oh ya, tokoh-tokoh di akhir tuh OC(s) juga. Saya mungkin ga bisa bikin gambarnya tapi buat Kirune, Suuki dan Prilia mungkin bisa. Biodata mereka satu-satu, sekarang Prilia dulu. Yang muncul sedikit diakhir itu semua juga tahu kan? Kalau yang ga tau dikasih tau deh di next chapter. Review please? Saya akan membalas semua review karena saya hobi ngebales surat dkk.**

Biodata OC (Prilia):

Nama: Prilia Amione

Umur: 19

Kelas: Kuliah semester 3 (Jurusan apa ya? Fashion kali?)

Hobi: Jalan-jalan, belanja

Makanan favorit: Pizza, coklat

Minuman favorit: Milkshake

Rambut: Pirang bergelombang panjang

Mata: Hitam

Karakter: Cerewet, perhatian, ga sabaran

Persona: Nut of the Empress Arcana

Senjata: Gada (Weleh…)

Gambar: http://tenshiuta127. deviantart. com/art/Prilia-Amione-135367635 (ilangin spasinya) atau: http://tenshiuta127. deviantart. com (ga pake spasi) trus lihat gambar Prilia Amione

Anggota tertua dari tim antagonist. Biar pun yang tertua, dia bukan ketuanya. Sosok kakak bagi Kirune yang menginginkan kakak perempuan dan setiap Kirune kabur dia yang menyusul. Campuran Prancis-Jerman jadi bukan orang Jepang. Dia mengetahui segala rahasia tentang para anggota tim antagonist terutama rahasia Kirune dan Suuki.

**P.S Kabarnya bakal ada Persona 3 Portable (P3P) ya? Asyik! Kapan adanya ya yang versi US? P3P sama PSP bedanya cuma tengahnya doang! (Saya tau ini memang ga nyambung)**


	4. Chapter 4: The Way to The TV World

**Yay, chapter 4! Akhirnya… Orang yang di akhir chapter tiga tuh Ryoji loh, bagi yang ga tau. Nah, karena author linglung ini ga tau mau nulis apa lagi, baca aja ya. Maafkan author sableng ini atas ke OOC-an para chara(s)!**

**Disclaimer: Persona bukan punya saya, resmi punya Atlus. Saya hanya punya cerita ini dan para OC(s)**

**Chapter 4: The Way to the TV World**

"Apa katamu tadi?!" Teriak Yosuke yang mengagetkan para pengunjung Aiya yang lain. Chie yang kesal menginjak kakinya dan membuat Yosuke teriak lebih kenceng.

"Berisik Yosuke! Rise, tepatnya dimana pintu masuk itu?" Tanya Chie setelah menginjak kaki Yosuke. Rise menghela nafas.

"Justru itu… Saat aku dan Ted nyari pintu masuknya, kami keburu diserang shadow. Untungnya kami bisa kembali." Jelas Rise.

"Kami masuk lewat TV di rumahku. Tapi sepertinya tempat itu terlalu jauh dari tempat biasanya." Naoto menjelaskan sebelum Yosuke nanya.

"Susah dong… Yang pasti ga bisa dirumahku soalnya TV-nya kecil."

"Rumahku juga ga bisa."

"Susah juga ya…" Mereka semua menghela nafas. Tiba-tiba pintu restoran terbuka. Mereka berbalik ke arah pintu dan melihat Yukiko datang.

"Paman aku pesan kayak biasa." Pesan Yukiko.

"Hei Yukiko, urusanmu sudah selesai?" Tanya Chie pada Yukiko yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Orang di penginapan akan mengurus sisanya. Nah, tadi apa yang kalian diskusikan?" Yang lain pun memberi tahu Yukiko apa yang telah didiskusikan. Setelah selesai, Yukiko berpikir sebentar lagi menepuk tangannya. Semua penasaran apa Yukiko sudah dapat ide atau belum.

"Umm… Sepertinya kita bisa masuk lewat TV di penginapanku deh."

"Benar juga! Bukankah Adachi memakai TV di penginapan Amagi pas pembunuhan pertama? Toh tempat munculnya tidak terlalu jauh."

"Aku setuju saja tapi kalau disana akan sulit soalnya terlalu banyak orang yang bisa ngeliat ga kayak Junes yang rada sepi." Naoto kelihatannya agak keberatan. Yosuke merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan Naoto (yang diunderline) tapi Naoto sepertinya tidak sadar.

"Kalau tengah malam? Ga mungkin…" Mereka semua menghela napas.

"Aku punya TV besar dirumah!" Seorang cewek berambut biru muda muncul.

"Sirasu-san? Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Naoto keheranan.

"Kenalanmu Naoto-chan?" Teddie terlihat senang. Dia suka cewek cantik sih.

"Dia Kirune Sirasu-san teman sekelasku dulu. Kalau ga salah kamu sudah pindah kan?"

"Aku balik lagi ke Inaba. Kalian tadi ngomong soal TV besar kan? Mau ke rumahku ga? Di rumahku ada TV besar loh!" Kirune menawarkan.

"Um… Sebentar ya…" Para I.S berdiskusi.

"Gimana? Sirasu-san itu terpercaya loh." Bisik Naoto (oh tidak! Naoto-chan, jangan!! Bodoh!!) –ditembakin Naoto sama dipukulin readers karena berisik-

"Boleh. Kita minta dia meninggalkan kita saat kita mau masuk TV-nya." Usul Souji. lancang sekali kau Souji! Para I.S memang bodoh!! –dibunuh-

"Kalau begitu kita tanya Kirune-chan dulu. Naoto tolong." Chie menyuruh. Naoto mengangguk dan berbicara dengan Kirune.

"Sirasu-san, kamin ingin main kerumahmu besok untuk meminjam TV-mu, boleh tidak? Terus boleh kau meninggalkan kami saat sedang menonton? Soalnya ini rahasia kami." Tanya Naoto agak kaku. Sejujurnya, dia tidak suka berbohong. Di luar dugaan Kirune mengangguk.

"Boleh. Kebetulan aku mau pergi besok jadi titip rumah ya. Mungkin aku akan pulang agak malam. Kalau kalian sudah selesai sebelum aku pulang, kuncinya bawa saja sama Naoto-chan. Aku akan mengambilnya begitu pulang." Para I.S terlihat lega dan mereka mengucapkan terima kasih pada Kirune. Kirune pun pamit untuk pulang.

"Fuh! Syukurlah dia mau… Tapi yang jelas apa kita bakal dekat dengan tempat biasa dengan TV-nya?"

"Semoga. Aku lapar nih… Paman, Rise mau pesan!"

"Loh? Kalian belum makan?" Tanya Yukiko.

"Belum. Pusing mikir sih. Aku juga pesan." Yukiko cuma geleng-geleng kepala. Saat yang lain memesan, pesanan Yukiko sudah dateng duluan.

"Aku makan duluan ya…"

"Iya!" Mereka pun kembali ceria lagi.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sementara itu di tempat para antagonist…

"Nii-sama, kok Kirune-san ga datang-datang ya?" Tanya Suuki khawatir.

"Ga tahu. Shouguta, kau mengerti kan?"

"Ya ya… Kalian nunggu Kirune dulu ya?" Tanya Kugiru yang lagi tiduran.

"Tentu saja."

"Aku datang." Kirune memberi salam.

"Sirasu, bagaimana?" Yuuki bertanya. Kirune hanya mengangguk lemah dan pergi lagi.

"Kirune-san kenapa? Kok seperti ga sehat…" Sikap Kirune membuat Suuki bertambah khawatir.

"Dia ga kenapa-napa. Nah, ayo kita pergi, Suuki." Yuuki menggandeng tangan Suuki dan mereka berdua menghilang.

"Dah Kugiru. Hati-hati ya!" Prilia juga pergi.

_Cih… Kenapa aku tidak boleh ikut sih? Padahal Kirune saja boleh…_ Gumam Kugiru dalam hati.

"Yah, kau kan mata-mata jadi tidak boleh ketahuan mereka dulu. Kirune-chan juga ga ngapa-ngapain kok." Kata pria bersyal kuning yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Jangan baca pikiran orang dong… Ryoji…" Ryoji lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum sebelum akhirnya menghilang lagi.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Nah, kita sudah selesai makan. Bagaimana kalau kita beli peralatan?" Tanya Souji sembari meminum tehnya.

"Kalau Naoto, Kanji, Teddie ama aku udah senpai. Boleh kami ke kuil untuk menemui fox?"

"Terserah saja. Nah, ayo Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko. Kita beli senjata dan lainnya." Souji berdiri dan ketiga temannya mengikuti, pergi ke arah selatan sedangkan Rise dkk ke arah kuil.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Daidara Metal Works….

"Hmm… Beli apa ya?"

"Paman, ada yang bagus ga?" Tanya Chie.

"Yang paling baru sih disitu." Tunjuk Daidara.

"Ini bagus… Tapi mahal juga ya…" Yukiko memegang kipas berwarna merah seharga ¥30.000

"Kau benar padahal bagus dan sepertinya kuat…" Chie sendiri memegang sepatu berwarna kuning lemon seharga ¥32.000

"Uangku ga cukup… Gimana Teddie beli yang semahal ini ya?" Yosuke terlihat sedih sekaligus penasaran. Dia memperhatikan pisau seharga ¥35.000 yang sedang dipegangnya. Sementara teman-temannya kebingungan, Souji dengan santai mengambil pedang paling mahal dan palin bagus lalu melihat-lihat armor.

"Souji, kau serius mau beli itu?" Yosuke sweatdrop begitu pula dengan Chie dan Yukiko. Souji ngangguk.

"Ya, ada yang salah ya?" Tanya Souji blo'on.

_Ada yang salah? Yang masalah itu kamu!! _Teriak Yosuke dalam hati.

"Yah, kebetulan orang tuaku ngasih aku sedikit uang jajan sebelum aku balik ke Inaba."

"Uang jajan? Berapa memangnya?" Yukiko penasaran. Souji berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Sedikit sih. Kalau ga salah sekitar ¥10.000.000 deh…" Ketiga orang sahabat Souji itu langsung bengong.

_¥10.000.000 dibilang sedikit?! Orang kaya macam apa kau ini Souji!!_

_Ap-apa?! ¥10.000.000 kan bisa buat apa aja! Kalau ada segitu penginapanku bisa makmur tuh!_

_Wah! Kalau ada ¥10.000.000 aku bisa beli steak berapa ya? Segunung nih!_

_Mereka ini kenapa sih? Kok pada melongo gitu… Apa mereka kaget saking dikitnya uang jajanku?_

_Oiy oiy! Kalau mau bengong jangan disini! Ganggu pembeli yang lain aja!_

(Itulah pikiran mereka. Silahkan tebak sendiri yang mana yang pikiran siapa)

"Kalau gitu Souji, beliin yang kami juga dong!" Paksa Chie.

"Tapi jangan yang mahal-mahal amat ya." Souji berbaik hati mentraktir teman-temannya.

"TERIMA KASIH YANG MULIA SOUJI!" Teriak mereka bertiga berbarengan. Setelah selesai belanja, mereka semua keluar toko dengan sumringah (Minus Souji)

"Sekarang kita ke shiroku ya. Tapi kalian beli pake uang sendiri! Ga terlalu mahal ini." Souji bete karena ternyata ketiga temannya memilih senjata yang lumayan mahal.

"Yoi Souji!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Shiroku Store….

"Permisi bibi. Aku mau beli goho-m 5. Vanish ball 3. Ointment, emergency kit dan heal jelly masing-masing 10. Value medicine dan medicine masing-masing 5!" Teriak Yosuke.

"Kalau aku Ointment, emergency kit, heal jelly, revival bead dan balm of life masing-masing 15. Value medicine dan medicine masing-masing 5. Goho-m 3 dan hiranya 2!" Kali ini Chie.

"Aku… Revival bead, balm of life, heal jelly dan emergency kit masing-masing 10. Amrita soda dan hiranya masing-masing 8 deh. Dan juga goho-m 5." Yukiko memesan.

"Semuanya masing-masing 99 untukku." Pesan Souji berlebihan. Yang lain lagi-lagi sweatdrop. Si bibi kesenengan barangnya laku.

"Hohoho! Baiklah, tunggu ya!" Si bibi mulai menghitung.

"Karena anak muda ini sudah memborong barangku, kalian bertiga cukup membayar ¥17.500! Dan kau anak muda, cukup bayar ¥357.000 saja!" Kata si bibi ngasih diskon.

"Yang bener?! Asyik!" Teriak ketiganya (Yosuke, Yukiko, Chie) bersamaan. Mereka berempat segera membayar dan keluar toko.

"Ada Sou-chan jadi asyik deh. Thanks buddy!" Yosuke sok inggris. Souji merinding ga jelas.

"Tolong deh jangan panggil aku Sou-chan!" Souji gemeteran.

"Senpai!" Mereka berempat menoleh. Keempat teman mereka yang lain menghampiri mereka.

"Sudah selesai? Loh kok banyak amat?" Kanji keheranan.

"Si Souji ngeborong Shiroku… Tapi lumayan sih kita jadi dapet diskon."

"Sensei keren!" Entah apa yang keren, Teddie memang aneh.

"Oiy Ted… Kamu beli senjata kan? Uangnya dari mana? Dan harganya berapa?" Yosuke udah mulai curiga.

"Totalnya ¥100.000 dan Teddie ambil uangnya dari tempat bentuk kodok di kamar Yosuke~" Cerita Teddie. Yosuke langsung jadi pasir.

"BEGOO! ITU UANG TABUNGANKU!!" Yosuke yang udah balik jadi orang teriak dengan volume maksimum.

"Teddie yang keren dan tampan ini kan ga tau~" Teddie memasang wajah tanpa dosa. Yang lain pada muntah.

"Udah deh ga usah berantem. Kita kan harus siap-siap buat besok. Masa kalian lupa? Jangan-jangan kalian juga lupa sama Shiho…" Selidik Souji.

"Ga kok! Ayo siap-siap!" Chie tergagap-gagap. Dia memang lupa soal TV dan Shiho, pikun pikun~ -ditendang sama Chie-

"Loh? Bukankah kalian yang tadi?" Para I.S berbalik dan melihat para S.E.E.S yang lagi jalan-jalan.

"Kirijo-san? Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu." Sapa Yukiko ramah.

"Hei, bukankah kau detective prince Naoto?" Tanya Akihiko yang tiba-tiba nongol.

"Sanada-san? Um… detective prince… " Naoto rada-rada ga enak dipanggil dengan sebutan satu itu.

"Kenapa Naoto?" Rise bertanya.

"Bukannya kau Rise Kujikawa?" Junpei senyam-senyum.

"Yup! Aku Rise Kujikawa!"

"Tak kusangka akan bertemu denganmu disini! Boleh a-" Junpei dipukul sama Yukari.

"Udah deh Stupei jangan berisik!"

"Sakit! Aku bukan Stupei! Yuka-tan!" Junpei memegangi kepalanya.

"Dan aku bukan Yuka-tan! Stupei!" Dan kedua orang itu pun bertengkar.

"Udah biarin aja. Kita pergi saja yuk." Usul Ken. Para S.E.E.S dan I.S pun pergi bersama, meninggalkan Junpei dan Yukari serta Teddie dan Kanji yang lagi nonton Yukari lawan Junpei.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Nii-sama, kasihan dia… Boleh kurawat?" Suuki menunjuk Shiho.

"Kalau cuma Dia sih boleh." Yuuki membolehkan.

"Makasih. Otohime!" Munculah persona di atas Suuki.

"Cuma Dia aja!" Yuuki memperingatkan.

"Iya iya! Onii-sama berisik deh… Otohime, Dia!" Suuki memerintah. Cahaya menyelimuti Shiho dan dia terlihat lebih sehat.

"Bagus sekali. Suuki, nanti kau sembunyi ya. Jangan sampai mereka tahu." Prilia muncul membawa minum.

"Ya. Milk tea punyaku mana?" Suuki nyamperin Prilia. Prilia memberikan milk tea untuk Suuki dan ia memberikan kopi pada Yuuki sedangkan dia sendiri minum milkshake.

"Coke itu untuk siapa?" Tanya Yuuki sembari meminum kopinya."

"Buat Kirune. Dia kan nanti kesini."

"Hei, udah beres nih!" Kirune yang tiba-tiba datang berteriak.

"Kerja bagus Kirune. Nih, coke." Prilia memberikan coke kepada Kirune yang diterima dengan senang hati.

"Kirune-san, sebenarnya kau mendirikan 'rumah' itu dimana sih?" Suuki terlihat agak bingung.

"Ya di tempat yang rada jauh dari tempat mereka lah. Kalau ga, bisa ketahuan. Oh, yang pasti di 'tempat yang dulu'." Jawab Kirune.

"Jam berapa mereka akan datang?"

"Sekitar jam satu siang deh… Benar juga, aku punya berita bagus!" Kirune tersenyum.

"Apaan?"

"Para anak Iwatodai itu, para S.E.E.S maksudku, datang kesini! Tadi aku melihat mereka jalan bareng dengan para I.S!" Cerita Kirune. Yuuki yang semula jongkok langsung berdiri.

"Ini bagus! Selain menghemat waktu, kebetulan aku punya ide yang asik…" Yuuki menyeringai. Ketiga cewek di depannya kebingungan.

"Maksudmu?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Amagi Inn…

"Kalian semua berasal dari Iwatodai?!" Teriak Yosuke terkaget-kaget.

"Benar. Kalian pernah kesana?" Fuuka meminum minumannya.

"Saat wisata sekolah tahun lalu. Kami sempat ke sekolah Gekkoukan dan belajar disana. Gurunya Pak Edogawa, di kelas kami. Dan ketua osisnya… Chihiro Fushimi rasanya." Beber Souji.

"Pak Edogawa, guru nyentrik itu? Setiap inget Pak Edogawa aku selalu inget tampang kucelnya. Senpai, Chihiro itu anggota osis kan?"

"Tepat sekali. Dulu dia bendahara sekarang dia menjadi ketua osis, menggantikan aku… Jadi dia minta tolong untuk itu ya?" Mitsuru bicara sendiri.

"Kalian menginap dimana?" Pertanyaan itu membuat para I.S (minus Teddie) membatu.

"Di Shi-Shirakawa Bou-Boulevard…" Jawab Rise tergagap-gagap.

"Ka-Kalian tahu tidak kalau Shi-Shirakawa boulevard itu lo-lo-love h-hotel?" Muka Fuuka bersemu merah.

"Guru kami yang mengurus soal hotel. Kashiwagi memang ga bener…"

**TENG…TENG… **Jam berdentang 4 kali. Saatnya untuk? (halah ngelantur)

"Sudah jam 4? Gawat nih. Semuanya, Rise pulang dulu ya!"

"Oiy Rise! Aku ikut! Dah senpai!"

"Aku juga harus pulang. Senpai, semuanya, aku pamit dulu ya." Dan ketiga kohai itu pun pulang bareng karena mereka searah (emang rumah Naoto searah ya? Ga tau deh…)

"Yup, aku juga harus pulang. Teddie, ayo pergi!" Teriak Yosuke pada Teddie yang lagi maen ama Koromaru. Teddie cemberut.

"Teddie masih mau main ne~" Rengek Teddie yang berkostum boneka.

"Arf! Guk guk!" Koromaru menggonggong.

"Koromaru bilang dia juga ga mau Teddie pergi tapi Koro anak baik jadi ga akan ngalangin Teddie… Sejak kapan Koromaru jadi narsis begini?" Aigis sweatdrop begitu pula dengan S.E.E.S.

"Tuh Ted, pergi yuk."

"Udah deh pulang aja. Aku juga pulang dulu ya!" Chie berjalan sambil menyeret Teddie. S.E.E.S: double sweatdrops

"Berat ga Chie? Aku bantu deh. Ah, aku juga pamit ya, Nanako nunggu nih." Souji membantu Chie menyeret Teddie. S.E.E.S: beribu sweatdrop. Tinggal lah Yukiko sendiri + S.E.E.S.

"Jam 4… Baiklah, saya harus menyiapkan sesuatu. Silahkan mencoba pemandian air panas kami jika kalian semua tertarik. Sekarang jamnya cewek, 1 jam lagi cowok. Permisi." Promosi Yukiko.

"Kita coba yuk! Katanya disini bagus. Sekarang jamnya cewek ini." Yukari terlihat bersemangat. Para cewek tertarik dan teringat sesuatu. Mitsuru memberikan death glare pada para cowok.

"Kalian jangan coba-coba mengintip atau… Eksekusi!" Peringatan yang diberikan Mitsuru tidak main-main. Para cowok hanya mengangguk kaku. Yang cewek pergi kekamarnya.

"Jangan ngintip Junpei. Aku ga mau dieksekusi sama Mitsuru." Larang Akihiko. Junpei mengangguk, tumben nurut. –ditebas Junpei-

"Ga akan. Aku ga sebodoh itu." Junpei merinding.

"Andai di saat seperti ini 'dia' ada bersama kita…" Mereka memang masih mengingat 'dia' yang sudah tiada.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Souji's Room…

_Shiho, tunggulah! Kami akan segera kesana!_

Sementara itu, di kamar 208…

"Mandi air panas memang menyenangkan." Di depan kamarnya, Aigis tiba-tiba berhenti. Dia melihat sebuah buku didepan kamarnya.

"Buku apa ini?" Dipungutnya buku itu dan dibaca sedikit.

"Ini?!"

Di tempat lain, seseorang terjatuh dari langit sebelum akhirnya ditangkap oleh seseorang bersyal kuning.

"Selamat datang, Minato…"

~To be continued~

**Saya tahu kalau cerita chapter ini aneh. Mini quiz pas di daidara gampang kan? Minato dah muncul, hore! Mau ngomong apa lagi ya? Saya bingung… Yah, sekarang bio-nya Kirune ya. Bagi yang ga ngeh, mata kanan Kirune itu buta loh. Saya minta reviewnya ya! Oh iya, ini ada gambar Shiho yang lain, http://tenshiuta127. deviantart. com/art/Shiho-Fujiki-Again-136508185 (ga berwarna), http://tenshiuta127. deviantart. com/art/Shiho-Fujiki-Again-Coloured-136508454 (berwarna)**

Biodata OC (Kirune):

Nama: Kirune Sirasu

Umur: 16

Kelas: 2 SMU

Hobi: Ga tentu. Belakangan suka window shopping

Makanan favorit: Kare, hamburger, pai apel

Minuman favorit: Coke, susu coklat

Rambut: Panjang diiket dua warna biru muda

Mata: Hijau

Karakter: Ceria, cengeng, mudah marah

Persona: Ceres of the Justice Arcana

Senjata: Dagger

Gambar: http://tenshiuta127 .deviantart. com/art/Kirune-Sirasu-136506808 (jangan pake spasi) atau cari: Kirune Sirasu Persona buatan tenshiuta127 (di deviant art)

Berwarna= http://tenshiuta127. deviantart. com/art/Kirune-Sirasu-Coloured-136507246 atau lihat aja di gallery-ku (tenshiuta127)

Anggota tim antagonist. Teman masa kecilnya Kugiru. Cewek manis berambut biru ini orangnya cepat naik darah dan sering berantem sama Kugiru (Yang sebenarnya ga pernah dianggap sama Kugiru) karena hal sepele. Poninya menutupi mata kanannya yang buta(kenapa dia bisa buta itu rahasia ^^) karena itu dia lemah kalau diserang dari kanan. Di tim antagonist, Kirune adalah salah satu yang kurang setuju dengan rencana timnya. Kelemahannya adalah buta arah (udah buta sebelah, buta arah lagi, komplit deh…)

_**Behind the scene:**_

Author: Hualow semuanya! Terima kasih sudah membaca nih fic geje!

Souji: Enak aja geje! Kita udah capek-capek akting!

Yosuke: Ya benar!

Chie: Setuju!

Kanji: Grao!

Rise & Yukiko: Hua! Sejak kapan Kanji jadi gozilla?!

Author (Mulai sekarang Nana): Sejak adam datang ke bumi. –asal banget-

Naoto: Sebenernya kamu mau apa sih, author?

Nana: Dibilangin panggil Nana aja! Eh, saya ngapain ya?

Shiho: Kenapa akunya jadi ga ada?! Nana, kok jadi gini sih??? Aku kan tokoh utamanya!

Nana: Ouh, tokoh utama kan ga harus selalu muncul jadi wajar aja lah. –sotoy mood on-

Junpei: Kenapa ga di sini ga di fic lain aku berantem terus sama Yuka-tan dan dipanggil Stupei mulu!

Yukari: Itu sudah takdirmu dan jangan panggil aku Yuka-tan, Stupei!

Junpei: Namaku juga bukan Stupei, Yuka-tan!

Koromaru: Udah biarin aja deh. Ga akan ada habisnya mereka berdua, Koro bosen.

Ken: Ko-Koronya bisa ngomong?!

Nana: Kan kalau aku yang bikin apa aja bisa terjadi, ho ho ho ho!

Kirune: Virus ketawanya Yukiko-senpai sudah menyebar…

Nana: Ho ho ho ho ho ho!

Suuki: Kok aku merinding ya?

Yuuki: Iya nih… Ga tau kenapa…

Prilia: Authornya sarap… Biodata kita juga aneh-aneh… Masa senjataku gada sih? Kesannya jadi aneh…

Aigis: Bentar dulu Nana, sebenernya buku apa sih yang kupungut?

Kugiru: Kenapa aku munculnya cuma sedikit?

Ryoji: Aku juga.

Minato: Yang terakhir itu apa-apan sih? Kok lebay amat….

Nana: Wah, sampe sini aja deh, ribut sih. Review ya!

Akihiko & Fuuka: Jawab pertanyaannya dong!

Shinjiro: Aku ga muncul ya?

Mitsuru: EKSEKUSI!! –author mau dieksekusi sama Mitsuru, ga nyambung-

Nana: UGYAA!! Metis, tolong!

Metis: Er… Ngapain?

Nana: BEGOO! TOLONG SELAMATKAN AKU!! –nyaris ke-eksekusi- GYAAOOO! MITSURU KEJAAAM!!!

All kecuali Koromaru, Metis dan Shinjiro: Author sarap… Mitsuru-senpai/Mitsuru-san/Mitsuru/Kirijo-san juga ikut-ikutan sarap…

Mitsuru: EKSEKUSI AKBAR! –semua (kecuali Koromaru, Shinjiro dan Metis yang udah berlindung) terkena eksekusi dan anehnya, Mitsuru juga ikut tereksekusi-

Koromaru: Kok yang mengeksekusi ikut kena eksekusi? Untung Koro udah ada firasat jadi bisa selamat. Nah, karena Nana si author ga becus lagi dieksekusi, Koro gantiin deh. Para pemirsa ah bukan, para pembaca, Koro mohon reviewnya ya kalau enggak ntar Koro yang bisa ngomong ga muncul lagi loh, diancam ama author nih. Dasar kepiting rebus(?). Yak, segitu aja dari Koro yang ganteng ini. Mau ngobrol ah sama manusia karena jarang Koro bisa ngomong bahasa manusia kayak gini. Dah semua penggemar Koro!

Metis: Hei, apa kau merasa ada yang aneh? –sweatdrop-

Shinjiro: -sweatdrop- Ya… Kenapa Koro jadi kayak gitu ya? Sumpah ini fic kayak makanan kebanyakan bumbu atau makanan yang hambar ya? Hm…

Metis: Kamu juga sama anehnya…


	5. Chapter 5: SEES and IS

**Akhirnya di-update juga! Maaf ya lama! –dipukul karena kelamaan- Maaf juga kalau chapter ini jelek. Mulai sekarang kalo mau liat gambar liat aja disini http:// tenshiuta127. deviantart. com ya. cape saya ngasih tau linknya, emang pemales! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Persona resmi punya Atlus. Bakal jadi punya saya 10 tahun lagi –dijitak-**

**Chapter 5: S.E.E.S and I.S**

Sedikit dari chapter lalu: Aigis yang kembali kekamarnya menemukan buku asing yang terlihat misterius

"I-Ini?!" Aigis menggenggam buku asing itu dengan erat.

"Ada apa Aigis?" Aigis berbalik dan melihat Fuuka, Mitsuru dan Yukari dibelakangnya.

"Kau seperti habis melihat setan saja." Canda Yukari tapi melihat Aigis yang tidak bergerak membuatnya khawatir.

"Ada apa Aigis? Ngomong-ngomong, buku yang kau pegang itu apa?" Mitsuru menunjuk buku yang dipegang Aigis.

"Mitsuru-san, tolong kumpulkan semuanya dikamarmu. Ada hal yang mengejutkan."

"Hah?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Ne Ryoji-kun… Apa yang akan kita lakukan padanya?" Tanya Suuki sambil mengamati Minato yang sedang tertidur.

"Dibunuh. Ya enggak lah! Kita pertemukan saja dengan para S.E.E.S toh tidak ada keuntungannya juga kalau dia ada disini. Hei Yuuki, ini rencanamu kan?"

"Aku merasa dia serius deh soal ngebunuh…" Bisik Kirune yang lagi sweatdrop ke Prilia dan Suuki yang juga sweatdrop.

"Aku juga merasa begitu. Bagaimana pun dia orang yang berbahaya…"

"Kalian bertiga mendengarkan ga sih?!" Yuuki tiba-tiba menghampiri mereka sambil marah.

"Enggak! Ulangin lagi dong." Jawab Suuki santai, sama sekali tidak takut pada Yuuki.

"Suuki-chan memang beda…" Komentar Ryoji. Jujur saja, dia sendiri rada takut sama Yuuki angry mood.

"Betul…" Prilia, Kirune dan Kugiru setuju. Ketiganya juga sama takutnya.

"Baiklah. Ryoji, antarkan si emo ini ke teman-temannya. Amione dan Suuki, kalian bersiap-siaplah ditempat itu. Sirasu, kau harusnya stanby di 'rumahmu' kan? Shouguta… Jagain Sirasu deh."

"Siap komandan!" Sahut mereka semua serentak. Lebay mode on! –dikeroyok-

_Ga usah lebay deh…_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"EH?! Apa kau serius Aigis?" Para S.E.E.S yang sedang berkumpul dikamar Mitsuru terkejut.

"Ya, tentu saja. Bacalah ini, Mitsuru-san." Aigis menyerahkan buku yang dia pegang dari tadi kepada Mitsuru.

"13 April 2011, midnight channel dicoba. 14 April 2011, Souji, Chie dan Yosuke masuk ke dunia TV,bertemu Teddie, Yosuke mendapat personanya. Persona?!" Mitsuru terbelak.

"Awalnya kukira ini diari biasa tapi saat melihat isinya aku rasa itu tidak benar." Tutur Aigis.

"Hum? Ini list persona mereka! Yosuke Hanamura, Jiraiya lalu berevolusi menjadi Susano-o. Chie Satonaka, Tomoe Gozen lalu Suzuka Gongen. Yukiko Amagi, Konohana-sakuya dan Amaterasu. Kanji Tatsumi, Take-mikazuchi dan Rokuten-mao. Rise Kujikawa, Himiko dan Kanzeon. Teddie, Kintoki-Douji dan Kamui. Terakhir Naoto Shirogane, Sukuna-Hikona lalu Yamato-Takeru. Seta-san mana?"

"Ini! Utamanya Izanagi dan Izanagi no Okami tapi bisa bergant-ganti. Dia sama seperti… Minato-san?" Keheningan melanda para S.E.E.S dan membuat mereka bingung.

"Bagaimana kalau kita memata-matai mereka? Kemarin mereka bilang ada perlu kan? Aku curiga jangan-jangan mereka masuk ke dunia yang dimaksud buku ini."

"Jam 1. Aku dengar mereka akan berkumpul sekitar jam 1 siang. Bagaimana kalau kita buntuti Yukiko-san biar gampang." Usul Yukari.

"Itu ide yang brilian Yuka-tan!" Junpei terlihat bersemangat.

"Aku bukan Yuka-tan… Cape ngomong sama Stupei…" Yukari mengeluh.

"Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita bersiap-siap? Sekarang sudah jam 12 loh." Kata Ken sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Ayo kita bersiap-siap. Dua puluh menit lagi kita kumpul di lobby." Perintah Mitsuru dan yang lain pun mengangguk.

"Pastinya. Kau bawa evoker?" Tanya Akihiko dengan nada bercanda. Tak disangka Mitsuru mengangguk. Akihiko kaget.

"Kubawa sebagai jimat. Tak kusangka kita akan memakai ini lagi."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Semua sudah berkumpul?" Tanya Suji sang ketua kelompok.

"Tinggal nunggu Chie dan Yukiko-san. Kenapa sih mereka berdua selalu terlambat." Tanya Yosuke, sedikit kesal.

"Kayak kamu ga pernah aja." Jawab Souji dengan wajah datarnya.

"Ih! Sou-chan kejam deh!" Souji langsung muntah dan yang lain sweatdrop.

"Virus gay-nya Kanji dah menyebar."

"Mendingan juga virus ketawanya Yukiko-senpai…"

"Gue bukan gay! Ah, kelepasan…" Kanji segera menutup mulutnya.

"Kenapa sih? Kalau kamu pake gue elo kan cocok-cocok aja, preman gitu loh." Si Rise cari masalah.

"Woi! Sori telat!" Akhirnya Yukiko dan Chie datang.

"Lelet! Cepet sedikit kenapa?!" Yosuke yang mulai keki marah-marah.

"Memangnya kenapa sih?! Ada yang salah?!" Chie jadi ikutan panas.

"Berantem lagi… Ngomong-ngomong, aneh juga ya kita pake seragam padahal kan ga ke Junes." Yukiko memperhatikan semuanya. Mereka memang memakai baju sekolah mereka.

"Habisnya paling enak kan pake seragam. Lagian sekaligus buat nyembunyiin senjata." Rise berputar-putar bak model gadungan. –ditusuk-

"Udah hampir jam 1 nih. Ayo pergi. Naoto, tolong antar kami ke rumah Sirasu." Pinta Souji.

"Ba-baiklah senpai. Ikuti aku." Mereka pun pergi ke rumah Kirune. Mereka tidak sadar di belakang mereka ada para S.E.E.S.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Mereka pake seragam? Aneh sekali…" Mitsuru menyerngitkan dahinya.

"Jadi inget dulu deh. Kita juga pake seragam ke Tartarus." Kenang Fuuka.

"Aku jadi kangen masa-masa itu. Aku ingat semuanya apalagi masakan Fuuka-san yang masih ga enak." Fuuka memerah.

"K-Ken! Jangan ingatkan aku soal itu! Tapi sekarang kan aku jago masak dan aku sudah memasak untuk semuanya." Balas Fuuka, masih memerah.

"Sudah sudah. Tidak ada gunanya kita bertengkar disini. Kita itu harus… loh?" Junpei baru sadar teman-temannya sudah pergi.

"Tungguin! Sial, masa mereka melupakan pahlawan yang satu ini sih?" Kata Junpei narsis, mual saya. –ditebas-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Sirasu-san! Ini kami!" Panggil Naoto.

"Naoto-chan! Masuklah, biar kubuatkan teh. Kenapa kalian pake seragam?" Tanya Kirune pura-pura bingung.

"Ga kenapa-napa kok. Cuma pingin aja. Oh iya, TV yang kau maksud?" Naoto langsung to the point, ga bisa basa-basi sedikit bu? –ditembak Naoto-

"Ikuti aku." Mereka semua masuk kedalam rumah Kirune yang besar. Dia mengantar mereka ke lantai 2.

"Ruang TV yang itu. Apa perlu kusiapkan teh dan kue?" Tanya Kirune.

"Tidak usah. Terima kasih ya Kirune. Bukankah kau mau pergi?" Chie bertanya. Kirune mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya. Bye!" Kirune pergi keluar. Di depan pintu, dia melihat para S.E.E.S yang dia tahu sedang membuntuti para I.S.

"Kalian teman Naoto-chan kan? Masuklah, mereka ada di lantai dua di ruangan pertama disebelah kanan tangga." Kirune mendorong para S.E.E.S masuk. Setelah itu dia pergi lagi tetapi dia sekarang bersembunyi di balik tiang listrik.

"Maaf Naoto-chan… Aku ga bisa nolak sih…"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"A-Anak yang tadi itu aneh ya?" Ujar Junpei sambil berdiri.

"Seaneh-anehnya anak itu, kau jauh lebih aneh, Stupei.." Ejek Yukari yang sedang melihat-lihat sekeliling.

"Kata anak itu mereka ada di lantai 2. Ayo pergi." Kata Mitsuru cuek (Yukari dan Junpei bertengkar lagi). Mereka semua menaiki tangga.

"Ruangan pertama disebelah kanan tangga… Itu ya?" Aigis menunjuk pintu yang tertutup. Terdengar suara dari balik pintu.

"Apa kau mendengar sesuatu?" Tanya Kanji.

"Selama itu tidak mengganggu kita, ga masalah kan? Cepatlah masuk Kanji! Yang lain menunggu di dalam TV!" Teddie menarik Kanji masuk ke dalam TV. Di luar, para S.E.E.S terdiam.

"Tadi itu serius? Mereka masuk ke dalam TV?!" Ken sama sekali tidak percaya.

"HOI!" Junpei menendang dan mendobrak pintu yang malang itu.

"Aku menghargai usahamu tapi pintu ini tidak terkunci, Stupei…" Yukari sweatdrop sambil menunjuk pintu. Junpei cengengesan. Sweatdrop lagi.

"Itu TV-nya? Besar juga ya… Kira-kira berapa inch ya? Kalau segini harus nonton dari jarak…" Mitsuru mulai ngaco. Dia ngukur pake penggaris yang datang entah dari mana.

"Udah deh Mitsuru… Lebih baik kita ikuti mereka." Akihiko melompat masuk ke TV.

"Se-senpai?! Dia benar-benar masuk… Aku juga!" Ujar Fuuka sebelum mengikuti Akihiko. Fuuka sudah tambah berani nih.

"Mereka berdua terlalu ceroboh." Komentar Aigis padahal dia sendiri mengikuti. Koromaru menggonggong senang dan ikut masuk.

"Ayo Ken!" Junpei jadi gila dan menarik Ken untuk ikut dengannya.

"Yukari-san!" Ken menarik tangan Yukari. Yukari pun ikut terseret.

"Mitsuru-senpai!" Yukari ikut-ikutan. Ditariknya tangan Mitsuru dan hasilnya mereka berempat masuk bareng -provokator: Junpei Iori-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"He? Kenapa kita bisa masuk kesini? Padahal ini bukan TV di Junes!" Yosuke terkaget-kaget. Mereka muncul ditempat biasa, pintu masuk.

"Bukankah bagus kalau begini? Jadinya gampang-gampang aja kan?" Jawab Yukiko dan Chie yang santai-santai aja.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian semua diam dulu. Aku mendengar suara nih!" Souji memerintah dan yang lain pun langsung terdiam. Rise men-summon Kanzeonnya.

"Aku merasakan 8 aura. Mereka mengarah kesini!" Tepat ketika Rise selesai bicara, Akihiko dan Fuuka datang. Akihiko mendarat dengan mulus dan menangkap Fuuka yang masuk setelahnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Akihiko pada Fuuka yang digendongnya. Yang ditanya sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Tak lama kemudian, Aigis dan Koromaru datang.

"Kalian berdua baik-baik saja?" Aigis menghampiri dua temannya. Koromaru lari kemana-mana. Kemudian, 4 orang terakhir pun datang.

"GYAAA!" Kondisi: Junpei ditimpa Yukari, Yukari ditimpa Mitsuru, Ken selamat, tepuk tangan! –dibunuh karena ga nyambung-

"BERAAAT YUKAA-TAAANN! BERATMU BERAPA TON SIH?!" Junpei teriak-teriak. Wajahnya jadi putih. Mitsuru dan Yukari berdiri. Yukari langsung memukul Junpei.

"Aku ga seberat itu! Kamunya aja yang lemah!" Yukari sewot. Para anak I.S yang sempat terkejut akhirnya sadar.

"Ka-kalian kan yang dari Iwatodai! Kenapa kalian bisa ada disini?!" Rise sangat-sangat terkejut.

"Kalian ga sadar ya? Mereka ngikutin kita dari tadi loh. Walau aku ga tau mereka ternyata bisa masuk juga."

"Ketahuan ya? Kau memang hebat." Puji Akihiko.

"Terima kasih. Tapi sampai kapan kau akan menggendongnya, Sanada-san?" Naoto menunjuk Fuuka yang hampir pingsan. Akihiko memerah dan segera melepaskan Fuuka.

"Ma-Maaf!" Baik Fuuka maupun Akihiko mukanya merah. Mitsuru mengeluarkan hawa dinginnya (Kenapa dingin? Karena dia elemen es. Kenapa elemen es? Tanya ke Atlus aja sana!)

"Akihiko-senpai dalam masalah." Semua S.E.E.S mengangguk. (Minus Mitsuru, Akihiko dan Fuuka.)

"Er… Bagaimana kalau kita bicara dulu?" Souji berusaha mencerna apa yang telah terjadi.

"Eh ah, boleh saja."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Jadi begitu ya. Tak kusangka dunia persona begitu luas." Kanji mengangguk-angguk.

"Tapi Teddie tidak pernah bertemu persona user selain sensei dan yang lainnya. Selama ini kalian betarung dimana?" Tanya Teddie.

"Kalian pernah dengar apathy syndrome?" Mitsuru bertanya. Naoto, Souji dan Rise mengangguk.

"Nah, menurut kami yang menyebabkan semua itu adalah para shadow. Jadi, setiap dark hour kami membasmi mereka di Tartarus." Fuuka yang sudah tenang melanjutkan.

"Kami akan menjelaskan soal dark hour dan Tartarus nanti. Nah, apa yang kalian lakukan disini sebenarnya?" Junpei banyak gaya. –muntah-

"Shi-chan! Kami kesini untuk menyelamatkan Shi-chan! Rise!" Tiba-tiba Yukiko menyuruh, entah kesambet apa –di-fan assault-. Rise yang kaget hanya bisa patuh.

"Ba-baik!" Rise pun kembali men-summon Kanzeon dan mencari Shiho.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba? Oh, kau tipe support ya? Kalau begitu…" Saat Fuuka bersiap meminjam evoker Mitsuru, dia sadar akan sesuatu.

"Sejak kapan kita semua memakai seragam? Lengkap dengan senjata dan evoker segala lagi…" Yang lain serentak memperhatikan diri masing-masing.

"Aigis-san, kau robot?!" Naoto menunjuk Aigis. Aigis mengangguk.

"Tempat ini aneh sekali…" Ken berkomentar.

"Jadi praktis ya. Aku coba summon Juno dulu." Fuuka mengarahkan evokernya ke kepalanya. Para I.S bisa dibilang langsung beku dengan aksi Fuuka.

"Juno!" Fuuka menarik pelatuk evokernya dan Juno pun muncul. Fuuka yang berada didalam Juno berbicara.

"Aku merasakannya! Dia ada disana!" Fuuka menunjuk ke arah barat daya. Rise terkesima melihatnya.

"Cepat sekali! Boleh aku memanggilmu sensei?" Rise ikut-ikutan Teddie.

"Y-Ya, boleh saja sih… Nah, ayo kita pergi." Mereka semua pergi ke arah barat daya.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Mereka datang!" Suuki langsung bersiaga.

"Well well… Bersembunyi lah Suuki." Suuki menurut dan dia segera bersembunyi.

"Ung…" Shiho bergerak sedikit.

"Tuan putri kita sudah bangun ya? Amione, tidurkan dia lagi!" Perintah Yuuki. Prilia menebarkan sedikit bubuk dan Shiho tertidur kembali.

"Shiho!" Terdengar teriakan Souji yang memanggil Shiho.

"Ho, pangerannya muncul nih. Amione!" Yuuki dan Prilia mengeluarkan senjata mereka masing-masing. Prilia gada dan Yuuki sabit.

"_Hati-hati! Aku merasakan adanya orang lain selain Shiho-san! Tepatnya 2 orang!" _Teriak Fuuka memperingatkan. Souji menyuruh semuanya berhenti. Kabut tebal menghalangi pandangan mereka. Sesaat kemudian, 2 orang muncul dari balik kabut.

"Akhirnya kau datang, Souji Seta." Yuuki menyeringai.

"Siapa kau?! Mana Shiho!"

"Kau benar-benar menyayangi tuan putri itu ya? Dia ada di belakang tuh." Kabut menghilang dan merka semua dapat melihat Shiho dengan jelas.

"Shi-chan!" Yukiko berlari menuju sepupunya. Prilia segera menghalanginya.

"Tidak semudah itu." Dimulai lah pertarungan diantara keduanya.

"Yukiko!" Chie membantu Yukiko. Souji dan Yosuke yang hendak membantu pun dihalangi oleh Yuuki.

"Tidak adil bila Amione menghadapi 4 orang. Biar aku yang menghadapi kalian." Dan ketika Teddie, Naoto dan Kanji bersiap membantu, para shadow datang dalam jumlah yang banyak.

"Ck!" Kanji berdecak dan menyerang shadow-shadow itu. Naoto men-summon Yamato Takeru dan Teddie pun men-summon Kamui.

"Ayo kita bantu mereka!"

"Lama tidak berjumpa ya." Ryoji muncul membawa Minato.

"Ryoji?! Dan… Mi…na…to?" Aigis menatap sosok yang tertidur didepannya. Yang udah pada di depan langsung balik lagi.

"Minato?! Bagaimana bisa?" Junpei bengong. Ryoji menyerahkan Minato pada Aigis yang masih diem.

"Itu bisa dijelasin nanti. Ayo kita bermain!" Ryoji men-summon nyx.

"Gila kamu Ryoji!! Emang kita bisa ngalahin kamu kalau kau pake nyx?!" Semua panik ngeliat nyx. Ryoji nyengir.

"Tenang aja. Yang ini bukan asli kok A.K.A palsu. Kalau manggil yang asli ga bisa. Lagian aku pengen summonnya kayak summon persona." Semua sweatdrop soalnya ga jelas.

"Ga ngerti? Yah, lebih baik kita langsung prakteknya saja ya." Ryoji menyerang membabi-buta. Para S.E.E.S sibuk menghindari serangannya (1 lawan 6. Aigis lagi nge-hang dan Fuuka ga bisa bertarung). Pertarungan seru itu terus berlanjut sampai Suuki merasakan sesuatu yang besar.

"_Onii-sama, shadownya muncul tuh."_ Suuki terdengar kalem (cuma kedengeran ama Yuuki n Prilia). Shadow Shiho muncul...

"Shi-chan? Bukankah dia disana? Ka-kalau gitu…"

"Benci…"

"Hah?"

"Aku benci semuanya!" Teriak si shadow Shiho itu.

"Ada apa ini?"

"Aku benci semuanya! Teman-teman, ayah, ibu, Yukiko nee-chan, semuanya dan juga onii-san! Mereka semua pergi, pergi meninggalkanku! Aku…aku… Seharusnya mereka lebih peduli padaku, seharusnya… seharusnya mereka menghilang saja dari dunia ini!" Shadow Shiho membeberkan semua rahasianya.

"Ini… Perasaan Shiho?"

"HENTIKAN!!" Mereka semua menoleh ke arah Shiho yang sudah terbangun.

"Shiho-chan… Nanti biarkan saja dia ya, semuanya…" Teddie memelas. Yang lain (minus S.E.E.S yang belum terlalu ngerti) setuju.

"Biarkan saja? Kau dengar? Dia bilang biarkan saja! Hahahahaha! Dia pantas untuk hilang!" Si shadow memanas-manasi Shiho.

"Tidak! Itu tidak benar!"

"Ya! Bukankah kau berpikir begitu? Apa kau ingin melupakan aku, dirimu yang lain?"

"Ka-Kau…" Yang lain tegang, mengira Shiho akan mengatakan hal yang akan membuat shadownya mengamuk.

"Adalah aku… Memang… Selama ini aku selalu memikirkan hal itu. Aku selalu kesepian dan tidak ada yang menemaniku. Ya, aku juga ingin mereka hilang dari dunia ini. Semua itu benar. Walaupun sekarang aku hampir tidak pernah memikirkannya lagi karena aku sudah mendapat kebahagianku, aku tetap terkadang berpikir hal itu. Kau dan aku sama kan? Aku adalah kau dan kau adalah aku." Shiho dengan tulus menerima shadownya. Shadownya sendiri tidak percaya dia akan dipercaya secepat ini tetapi akhirnya dia tersenyum dan mengangguk. Shadow itu pun menghilang, berganti dengan sebuah kartu dan evoker. _Persona, Uzume_

"Shiho!" Semua menghampiri cewek yang baru mendapat personanya itu.

"Tak kusangka ini akan berakhir tanpa melawan shadowmu. Biasanya orang kan suka menolak dirinya yan lain." Kanji berkomentar.

"Kau memang tegar ya, Shi-chan." Puji Yukiko. Shiho yang sudah ga kuat langsung pingsan. Souji pun menggendongnya.

"Hum… Diluar dugaan ya… Hari ini kami mundur dulu, sampai jumpa lagi ya." Dan dalam sekejap Yuuki dan Prilia menghilang.

"Tunggu! Siapa sebenarnya mereka?" Naoto bertanya-tanya.

"Ryoji-kun juga hilang! Padahal banyak yang ingin kutanyakan…" Fuuka kecewa.

"Bagaimana kalau kita keluar dulu dari sini, Shiho sekarat nih!" Kata Chie lebay. –ditimpuk batu-

"Ayo kita berdiskusi di dunia nyata." Dan mereka pun pergi ke pintu masuk dan keluar dari TV world.

~To be continued~

**Saya tahu ini chapter kesannya maksa banget. Habisnya pusing kalau disuruh bikin adegan tarung.. Hohoho, akhirnya S.E.E.S ama I.S gabung juga deh. Yak, personanya Shiho adalah Uzume, the Aeon arcana (dah pada tahu kali!) Nah, sekarang ngapain ya? (author parah, ga tau mau ngapain) Oh iya, kayaknya chapter 6 bakalan lama (Mudah-mudahan sih cepet. Pertanyaan ga nyambung, apa itu hiatus?) soalnya author lagi bingung sendiri sama mau belajar buat ujian nih. Well, ini biodatanya Suuki, kalau gambarnya ga muncul bilang aja! Review please?**

Biodata OC (Suuki):

Nama: Suuki Kanbara

Umur: 14

Kelas: 3 SMP

Hobi: Membaca, berkebun, musik

Makanan favorit: Homemade food

Minuman favorit: Yang homemade juga, air putih

Rambut: Sebahu (lebih tepatnya beberapa senti di atas bahu) lurus warna coklat tua

Mata: Coklat tua

Karakter: Baik hati, penyayang, lembut

Persona: Otohime of the Star Arcana

Senjata: Pita yang biasa dipakai untuk senam ritmik.

Anggota tim antagonist. Adik dari Yuuki tetapi tidak ada hubungan darah. Walau anggota support dia tetap membawa senjata untuk berjaga-jaga dan lagi personanya punya skil bertarung. Dia selalu memakai kalung berbentuk jam pasir dari Yuuki. Digambarnya ga ada soalnya saya lupa, V! (Author pelupa dan aneh). Senjatanya itu sungguhan pita! Pitanya bukan sembarang pita kok. Pita yang satu ini bisa jadi tajam jika diperlukan. Ga banget ya saya milih senjatanya… Well, P4 juga senjatanya aneh-aneh ya udah saya tambah lagi yang aneh.


	6. Chapter 6: See You Next Time Shiho!

**Yihaa, bertemu lagi dengan Nana-chan si author gaje! Sori yah karena telat diupdate –dibunuh karena terlalu telat- Ehm, buat adegan actionnya mungkin akan banyak di chapter depan, entah chapter berapa… Hanya perasaan Nana saja atau emang sekarang lagi sepi ya? Trus buat Hayato Arisato, idenya kelamaan jadi aku buat sendiri deh. Tetap Nana tunggu idenya kok, buat chapter yang lain :) Ya udah, let's start!**

**Disclaimer: Huh… Nana relakan saja deh… Persona punya Atlus…**

**Chapter 6: See You Next Time Shiho!**

"Selamat datang anakku." Shiho langsung tersadar mendengarnya. Shiho melihat seorang kakek tua berhidung panjang (Igor) dan tiga wanita cantik (Elizabeth, Margaret dan…?) di belakang kakek tua di tempat yang seperti… err… kapal pesiar?

"Ini dimana? Dan siapa kalian?" Tanyanya polos. Si kakek tua menyeringai, mengerikan.

"Huhuhu, tidak perlu takut anakku. Kami memanggilmu di dalam mimpi sedangkan kau sendiri sebenarnya sedang tertidur." Jelas kakek itu panjang lebar.

_Siapa juga yang takut… _Cibir Shiho dalam hati.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Igor dan mereka bertiga asistenku." Igor memperkenalkan diri

"Namaku Elizabeth. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Asisten pertama yang berambut pendek memperkenalkan diri.

"Saya Margaret. Suatu keberuntungan bisa bertemu denganmu." Asisten kedua yang berambut keriting juga memperkenalkan diri.

"Hai, aku Anastasia, panggil saja Anna. Semoga membantu." Sambut asisten ketiga alias terakhir dengan ceria. Rambutnya diikat dua. Dia yang paling terlihat seperti cewek pada umumnya **(kenapa Igor bisa dapat asisten yang cantik-cantik ya?)**

"Umm… Igor? Jadi apa tujuanmu? Tidak mungkin hanya untuk mengobrol…" Selidik Shiho. Igor terkekeh lagi.

"Wah wah, kau benar-benar anak yang pintar ya. Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja?" Igor bertanya. Shiho cuma ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Sebenarnya velvet room ini hanya untuk orang-orang yang terpilih saja, yang telah menandatangani kontrak. Tetapi kau spesial. Kekuatanmu, baik dari diri sendiri maupun personamu, memiliki kekuatan tersembunyi yang sangat misterius."

"Misterius?"

"Huhuhu, kau bukanlah multi-persona user tapi kekuatanmu melebihi para multi-persona user yang pernah ada, hal yang patut diperhatikan. Anna, berikan kontrak padanya." Suruh Igor. Anna mengeluarkan buku yang familiar, buku kontrak.

"Tanda tanganilah kontrak ini maka kau akan resmi menjadi tamu disini." Shiho menimbang-nimbang sebentar. Saat dia akan mengatakan tidak, dia melihat nama Souji di buku kontrak.

"Loh? Onii-san juga pernah kesini?!" Tanyanya kaget. Igor dan Margaret mengangguk.

"Ya, dia adalah multi-persona user dan persona utamanya adalah Izanagi no Okami." Shiho langsung menandatangani kontrak tanpa pikir panjang

"Kalau sampai onii-san tanda tangan berarti kau dipercaya olehnya dan aku percaya pada onii-san!" Jawab Shiho mantap.

"Terima kasih. Ambilah kunci ini, kau akan membutuhkannya. Sampai bertemu lagi…" Shiho pun menghilang dari velvet room dan kembali ke dunia nyata.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Tadi itu… mimpi?" Shiho segera terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia menghela napas lega saat merasa bahwa itu mimpi tapi kembali membatu saat menemukan kunci velvet room di tangannya. Shiho jadi panik ga tau kenapa dan Yukiko tiba-tiba datang.

"Pagi Shi-chan!" Sapa Yukiko. Dia melihat kunci velvet room yang ada ditangan Shiho.

"Ada apa, nee-san?"

"Gantungkan saja…"

"Hah?"

"Gantungkan saja kunci itu, kau kan pelupa! Itu kunci yang berharga kan?" Yukiko bertanya dan Shiho mengangguk. Yukiko kembali kekamarnya secepat mungkin. Shiho sweatdrop.

_Nee-san kenapa ya? Ini kunci velvet room kan? Apa onii-san juga punya ya?_ Pikir Shiho. Yukiko kembali dengan membawa gantungan kunci.

"Pakai ini saja Shi-chan! Gantungkan ke-tas atau apa saja asal kamu ga lupa. Ngomong-ngomong kau sudah tidak apa-apa? Baru dua hari kau istirahat…"

"Tidak apa. Lagian ini kan hari terakhirku disini, aku mau bersenang-senang dulu disini. Dan, ngapain nee-san kekamarku pagi-pagi begini?"

"Kita mau ngebahas soal kamu. Cepat siap-siap ya!" Yukiko keluar lagi. Shiho dengan terpaksa berdiri dan akhirnya bersiap-siap juga.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Lama! Mana sih duaan itu???" Omel Yosuke.

"Yos, kamu juga baru nyampe 5 menit yang lalu kan?" Souji sweatdrop.

"Yosuke-senpai memang ga sabaran…"

"Benar…"

"ZZZZ…."

"Ntar dibenci cewek loh!"

"Urusai! Urusai! Urusai!" Yosuke ngambek.

"Kayak anak kecil aja…" Komentar Shiho yang baru datang.

"Fujiki-san! Kau sudah sehat?" Naoto terlihat khawatir

"Ya. Oh iya Naoto-senpai, panggil saja aku Shiho. Rada kaku dipanggil Fujiki nih."

"Er… Kalau gitu… Shiho-san, apa kau ingat sesuatu?" Naoto mulai menyelidiki.

" Em… Aku… Kalau tidak salah saat kita ke Okina, aku menemukan toko yang aneh lalu… Aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi karena tiba-tiba sekelilingku gelap gulita… Aku baru sadar ketika kalian semua datang. Maaf aku tidak membantu…" Shiho menunduk.

"Tidak masalah kok. Kami sudah tahu penculikmu. Apa tujuan mereka ya?" Pikir Naoto yang sudah memasang tampang detektifnya dari tadi.

"Teddie ga tau yo!"

"Kita ga nanya kamu! Pergi sana!" Chie nge-galactic punch si Teddie.

"Menyebalkan!!" Teriak Teddie ala tim rocket.

"…." Semua langsung diem.

"Yah, cuma gitu aja sih. Loh, teman kalian mana?"

"Yang mana?" Yukiko heran.

"Itu loh, yang rambutnya merah, pirang, hijau lumut… Ada anjing juga lagi…"

"Oh mereka… Mereka itu anggota S.E.E.S, para pembasmi shadow juga. Kau sudah tahu apa itu shadow?" Tanya Kanji.

"Udah tau. Aku kan nanyain um… para S.E.E.S!" Shiho berbohong. Sebenarnya dia belum tahu apa-apa.

_Ntar minta Igor jelasin aja ah… Males kalau diinterograsi mereka… _Pikirnya dalam hati.

"Shiho? Ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja"

"Ga, ga ada apa-apa kok… Eh iya, sekarang kita jalan-jalan saja ya. Kalian kan tahu aku bakal pulang besok." Lagi-lagi Shiho mengelak.

"Benar juga… Sayang sekali..."

"Pindah kesini aja deh Shiho-chan, biar kalo ada apa-apa gampang!" Usul Yosuke bego. Shiho sweatdrop sementara yang lain geleng-geleng kepala.

"Otakmu segimana sih Yosuke, segede kelereng ya? Jelas ga mungkin Shiho-chan pindah kesini kalau ga direncanain sebelumnya. Lagian lusa juga udah masuk. Ngomong-ngomong soal pindah, Souji-kun, kamu bakal balik ke sini kan?" Chie bertanya. Yang ditanya jadi bingung.

"Hah? Oh, yah, begitulah…" Setelah menjawab, Souji masuk mode berpikir lagi. Muka Shiho langsung berubah.

"Oh iya, nii-san kan bakal pindah kesini… Kalau gitu bakal sepi deh …" Shiho terlihat lesu. Souji menunduk karena merasa bersalah.

"A-Ayo kita jalan! Nanti keburu malem loh!" Souji jalan duluan dengan langkah… kaku? Tangan kanan dengan kaki kanan begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Onii-san kenapa ya?" Wajah polos Shiho muncul. **(Emang deh dia sama Nanako cuma beda umurnya doang tapi sifat mah sama-sama aja trus brother complexnya juga sama -Author dimutilasi sama Shiho, Nanako dan Souji-). **Yukiko sweatdrop ngeliat Shiho yang emang telmi.

_Shiho… Kau ini pura-pura ga sadar atau emang telmi ya? Udah keliatan dengan jelas kalau Souji-kun merasa bersalah tau… _Batin Yukiko.

"Nee-san? Nee-san kok bengong sih, yang lain dah pada disana!" Shiho mengguncang-guncang Yukiko. Setelah Yukiko tersadar mereka segera menyusul yang lain. Dan bersenang-senanglah mereka seharian, melupakan segala sesuatu tentang shadow dan lain-lainnya. Mereka kelalang-keliling ga jelas kayak turis nyasar. Mulai dari ngelilingin Junes yang udah buka kembali, ngelilingin shopping district, ke sekolah yang entah kenapa dibuka, mancing, sampai ke kuil buat berdoa dan ngunjungin si rubah. Mereka khusyuk berdoa dan tentunya permintaan masing-masing berbeda. Sebelum pergi dari kuil, Shiho menulis permintaannya. Souji yang melihat itu penasaran dan ketika yang lain pergi, dia cepat-cepat melihat papan yang dinamai Shiho.

_Akan lebih menyenangkan kalau onii-san tidak pindah ke Inaba dan tetap disisiku… _Souji terbelak dan wajahnya memerah. Dia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan tiba-tiba si mbak rubah **(-Gaplok!-) **Ehm… si rubah, Fox **(Ga tau namanya ya udah panggilannya Fox aja)**, ngambil papannya (apa sih namanya? lupa, hehe) Shiho. Dia melihat kearah Souji dan cowok SMU ini tahu maksud Fox. Binatang itu mau si rambut abu-abu mengabulkan permintaan Shiho. Souji hanya menghela napas dan menyuruh Fox mengembalikan papan dimulutnya ke tempat semula agar tidak ada yang tidak curiga. Fox menurut dan Souji menyusul teman-temannya yang sudah teriak-teriak manggil dia.

"Lama amat sih Souji, maling uang kuil dulu ya?" Canda Yosuke. Shiho juga ikut-ikutan.

"Atau ngeliatin permintaan orang satu-satu trus berusaha ngabulin tuh permintaan! Hahaha, ga mungkin kan?" Semuanya tertawa dan tidak menyadari kalau Souji nyaris jantungan .

"Shiho, kamu besok pulang jam berapa?" Tanya Souji mengalihkan perhatian.

"Jam 12 siang. Tiketnya juga udah dibeli, ya kan Yukiko nee-san?" Shiho bertanya dan Yukiko mengangguk.

"Udah jam 5 nih. Sampe jam 6 aja ya, kan Shiho-san butuh istirahat." Naoto memang baik, masih mikirin kesehatan Shiho.

"Kalau begitu ke Junes dulu beli cake trus ke rumah Souji!" Ini Yosuke ngusulin hal aneh lagi.

"Kok kerumahku? Bukannya itu pesta perpisahannya Shiho?" Souji sweatdrop atas usul Yosuke yang (lagi-lagi) konyol.

"Waktu penyambutan Shiho juga dirumahmu kok, ga apa-apa lah. Nanako-chan pasti senang kok!" Yosuke ngasih alasan yang juga konyol.

"Udah deh di Amagi Inn aja sekalian perpisahan dengan para S.E.E.S soalnya mereka pulangnya juga besok." Usul Yukiko.

"Ke Amagi Inn!" Teriak Yosuke ga jelas dengan satu tangan ke atas.

"Cakenya gimana?!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Setelah membeli cake dan entah kenapa jadi beli yang lainnya, mereka semua (I.S + Shiho) pergi ke Amagi Inn dan menemui para S.E.E.S sedang berada di lobi.

"Aigis-san, teman kalian sudah bangun?" Tanya Naoto pada Aigis

"Belum, dia masih tertidur. Mungkin kelelahan… Oh iya, kenapa kalian bawa-bawa cake segala?" Kali ini Aigis yang bertanya karena heran.

"Begini, kami berencana untuk mengadakan pesta perpisahan Shiho dan juga para S.E.E.S dan kalian tidak keberatan kan?"

"Pesta? Kami sih senang-senang saja tapi kalau pesta disini kan bakal ngeganggu tamu-tamu disini."

"Lagi ga ada tamu kok. Ayo pesta!" Dan dimulailah pesta yang super ribut itu dan terus berlangsung sampai jam sembilan malam, kelebihan sejam dari rencana semula.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Capek…" Teriak Shiho dikamarnya setelah semua bubar. Dia membuka hapenya dan melihat fotonya bersama seseorang. Tanpa disadari, air matanya berjatuhan

"Loh loh? K-kenapa aku… Hua!!" Seketika itu juga tangis Shiho meledak. Gadis berambut pink itu menangis sejadi-jadinya dengan bantal dimukanya agar tidak terdengar keluar.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sementara itu, Souji baru saja sampai dirumahnya **(Rumah Dojima lebih tepatnya karena Souji ga punya rumah –diinjek-)**.

"Selamat datang Souji, malam sekali. Nanako cemberut terus karena ga diajak. Ada acara apa?" Tanya Dojima sambil menyeruput kopinya. Souji melepas sepatu dan menghampiri Dojima.

"Pesta perpisahannya Shiho dan ada para S.E- Maksudku ada orang-orang yang dari Tatsumi Port Island juga dan mereka pulang besok, sama seperti Shiho karena itu kami sekalian merayakan pesta perpisahan sudah tidur kan?" Souji bertanya sambil celingak-celinguk dan terlihat waspada. Dojima merasa heran dengan tingkah laku Souji.

"Sudah kok. Memangnya kenapa? Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mau kau bicarakan?"

"Begini paman… Sebenarnya…"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Halo lagi anakku…" Shiho yang udah tau siap pemilik suara ini langsung bangun karena tahu dia pasti diapanggil ke velvet room.

"Ada apa Igor? Aku capek dan ngantuk nih!" Bentak Shiho dengan keras. Igor hanya terkekeh **(Bego, dibentak malah ketawa)**

"Tenang anakku, aku hanya ingin memberitahumu satu hal. Lalu tentang shadow, kau akan tahu begitu kau bangun."

"Hah? Jadi, kau ingin ngomong apa?" Shiho menguap karena ngantuk.

"Berhati-hatilah, banyak orang yang mengincar kekuatanmu itu terutama para shadow. Kontrol sebisa mungkin kekuatanmu. Anna, gelangnya…" Anna si asisten ketiga Igor hidung panjang memakaikan gelang di lengan Shiho yang tidak bisa dilepas sekuat apapun dia berusaha.

"Igor, apa ini?! Dan lagi kekuatanku itu apa?!" Shiho seperti tidak terima bila tidak diberitahu. Igor hanya menyeringai sampai Margareth dan Elizabeth berbisik padanya.

"Oh, aku ada tamu lain. Sampai bertemu lagi…" Seperti biasa, kegelapan menelan Shiho dan sebelum pandangannya benar-benar hilang dia melihat dua tamu Igor. Satu berambut biru dan satu lagi berambut silver.

"Onii-san?"

"Shiho?!" Kegelapan pun menelan Shiho dengan sempurna.

~To be continued~

**Buat para pembaca, sekali lagi Nana minta maaf ya karena baru diupdate setelah sekian lama –ditinju- Setelah Nana baca, ternyata INI CHAPTER GAJE SEKALI!! –dibunuh karena ribut dan pake caps lock- Ini cerita belum selesai kok! Biar pun Shiho udah pulang ga berarti dia bakal ilang gitu aja tetep Shiho tokoh utamanya. Susah yah ngontrol dialog buat banyakan, belasan bo! Maaf kalau karakter kesayangan anda dikit atau sama sekali ga ada dialognya, sori yach! Minatonya blum bangun nih tapi udah muncul di velvet room dan next chapter juga udah muncul kok. Gambar Anna ada di deviantart punyaku, tinggal dilihat. Buat yang punya facebook kasih tau ya dan juga namanya biar saya ga bingung dan bisa nge-add! Yang punya deviantart juga! Berikutnya biodata si Yuuki lalu next chappie Kugiru yang berarti biodata terakhir! Review please? Pendek juga ga apa-apa :D**

Biodata OC (Yuuki):

Nama: Yuuki Kanbara

Umur: 18

Kelas: Kuliah semester 1 (Jurusan… musik aja deh)

Hobi: Mondar-mandir, tidur, main piano

Makanan favorit: Makanan buatan Suuki

Minuman favorit: Apa saja

Rambut: Rambut Shin Kanzato versi hitam

Mata: Perak

Karakter: Kayak kucing, sadis kalau lagi berantem)

Persona: Yggdrasil of the World Arcana

Senjata: Sabit

Ketua tim antagonist. Kakak dari Suuki walau sebenarnya mereka tidak ada hubungan darah. Sering dibuat pusing oleh ulah Prilia dan pertengkaran Kirune-Kugiru yang selalu diakhiri dengan kaburnya Kirune. Nyeremin kalau marah dan cuma Suuki yang berani menghadapinya. Satu-satunya orang selain para tokoh utama (Minato, Souji) yang personanya the world.


	7. Chapter 7: Eh? Oniisan!

**Akhirnya diupdate juga! Dengan ini saya persembahkan, fanfic paling gaje sedunia!!! –dikuliti- Maaf atas kegajeannya ya!**

**Disclaimer: Huh… Saya relakan saja deh… Persona punya Atlus…**

**Chapter 7: Eh?? Onii-san?!**

"Shiho? Kenapa dia bisa ada di velvet room?" Gumam Souji setelah melihat Shiho. Dia menarik kursi didepannya yang entah kenapa bisa ada dua padahal tadi cuma ada 1. Igor terkekeh.

"Tidak perlu khawatir anakku. Silahkan duduk kalian berdua…" Souji ga sadar kalau disebelahnya ada orang lain yang emo dan berambut biru tua mirip Naoto. Awalnya dia mengira kalau orang itu Naoto tapi langsung sadar kalau dia bukan.

"Hai, kau Souji Seta kan? Aku Minato Arisato, salam kenal." Minato mengulurkun tangannya sambil (sedikit) tersenyum.

"Da-dari mana kau tahu? Pasti kerjaannya Igor…" Leader I.S itu melirik ke arah Igor dengan tatapan sinis. Igor sweatdrop.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua, cepat duduk!" Si Igor akhirnya panas juga. Setelah keduanya duduk, Igor langsung ngomong panjangxlebarxlama sampai Minato ketiduran dan Souji matanya tinggal 0.5 watt. Igor emosi dan para asistennya cepat-cepat menahannya.

"Fuh, baiklah kita ke inti saja! Dengarkan dengan baik terutama kau Souji Seta!" Tunjuk Igor.

"Hah? Aku?" Ujar Souji bego.

"Udah deh dengerin aja!!!!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Pagi Yukiko nee-san!" Sambil memasuki ruang makan, Shiho memberikan salam pada Yukiko yang sedang beres-beres.

"Tumben udah bangun. Udah ga sabar pingin pulang ya? Souji gimana??" Ledek Yukiko.

"Memang ga boleh? Nee-san jadi iseng begitu pasti gara-gara Yosuke-senpai!" Shiho membalas dan segera mengambil makanan sebelum disemprot Yukiko. Ketika berjalan menuju meja, para S.E.E.S mengajaknya makan bersama dan alhasil dia makan bersama mereka. Dia menyadari kalau jumlah orangnya bertambah, yaitu dengan hadirnya cowok emo berambut biru.

_Orang ini… Rasanya aku pernah melihat dia deh… Di… Velvet room! _Shiho terhenyak dan Minato yang menyadari hal itu hanya tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi. Kau pasti Shiho Fujiki, Ig- mereka banyak bicara tentangmu dan begitu pula Yukiko-san. Aku Minato Arisato." Tangan kanan Minato menunjuk ke arah S.E.E.S dan tangan kirinya menunjuk Yukiko. Shiho men-death glare Yukiko yang langsung merinding.

_Yah, sebagian besar dari Igor sih... _Batin Minato.

"Shiho-chan, Shiho-chan tinggal dimana? Sekolah dimana? Kau tinggal bersama orangtuamu atau diasrama? Rumahmu besar ga?" Tanya Junpei secara beruntun sampai Shiho bingung mau jawab yang mana dulu. Seperti biasa, Yukari memukul Junpei dan kali ini pakai harisen. Shiho tertawa melihat adegan konyol ini.

"Di Tokyo. Aku sekolah di SMU Amezune di kelas 1. Aku tinggal dirumah tapi tidak bersama orang tuaku, mereka meninggal 4 tahun yang lalu dan aku tinggal bersama para pelayan, kadang onii-san mengurusku juga karena dulu orang tuaku dan orangtuanya berteman baik, sahabat malah. Yah, sekarang aku harus puas hanya tinggal bersama para pelayan." Di matanya terlihat kesedihan yang mendalam. Yang lain merasa bersalah sedangkan Junpei mikirin yang lain.

"Maafkan kami sudah mengingatkanmu akan hal yang menyedihkan. Oh iya, onii-san itu Seta-kun kan? Memangnya dia tidak bersamamu lagi?"

"Iya benar. Onii-san pindah kesini lagi karena orang tuanya harus menetap di luar negeri dan rumah mereka dijual." Shiho menjelaskan

"Sayang sekali ya… Kita cepat makannya yuk, keburu jam 12 loh ntar kita ketinggalan kereta." Perintah Mitsuru. Shiho dan para S.E.E.S pergi dengan jam yang sama tapi berbeda kereta. Mereka semua cepat-cepat menghabiskan makanan masing-masing sebelum dibentak Mitsuru.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Jam 11.30 pun datang dengan cepat. Kedelapan orang **(Ada 1 anjing sebenernya) **yang menginap di Amagi Inn pergi menuju stasiun diantar Yukiko. Mereka sampai di stasiun dan melihat yang lain ada disana, menunggu mereka. Para S.E.E.S + Shiho belum sempat mengucapkan perpisahan karena mereka sibuk berkemas.

"Terima kasih atas segala kebaikan kalian. Maafkan aku jika ada yang salah." Ucap Shiho secara formal dan dia membungkuk. Tujuh orang yang lainnya pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Terima kasih ya. Oh iya, agar kita bisa saling kontak kalau ada masalah soal shadow, ini, ambillah." Fuuka memberikan benda yang seperti telepon genggam ke Shiho dan Souji.

"Benda itu hanya akan berlaku saat dark hour dan di dalam TV dan namanya special phone Kita tukeran nomor telepon yuk biar bisa saling menghubungi." Mereka semua saling bertukar nomor telepon **(Kecuali Koromaru)** dan yang paling repot Shiho karena dia cuma tahu nomor Souji dan Yukiko **(Para I.S udah pada tau nomor teman segrup mereka dan Shiho dan begitu pula para S.E.E.S yang entah bagaimana bisa dapat nomornya Shiho)**. Setelah selesai, tiba-tiba ada pengumuman bahwa kereta masing-masing sudah datang.

"Dah, sampai bertemu lagi!" Teriak orang-orang yang pulang itu. Shiho melihat Souji dan tersenyum lembut.

"Dah onii-san. Sampai bertemu lain kali." Dia pun pergi menuju keretanya. Shiho ke kiri yang lain ke kanan. Beberapa belas menit kemudian kereta-kereta itu berangkat.

"Yah, sepi lagi deh… Eh partner, kita bakal sekelas ga ya? Jadi penasaran nih! Aku juga rencananya mau masukin Teddie ke Yasogami, kelas 1." Yosuke merangkul Souji seraya berjalan pergi dari stasiun.

"Eh ah, iya…Oh iya, ini kau saja yang pegang." Souji melepaskan Yosuke dan memberinya special phone. Yosuke bingung.

"Kau kenapa Souji?" Chie bicara karena Souji seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Maaf teman-teman… Sebenarnya…"

"Hah?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Di dalam kereta yang ditumpanginya Shiho bernyanyi pelan sambil melihat hapenya. Dia bernyanyi dengan pelan, tapi dengan suara yang merdu.

"Suaramu bagus ya." Seseorang berujar. Dia berambut pirang. Shiho tersenyum.

"Terima kasih. Apa kau duduk disini?" Tanya Shiho sambil menunjuk kursi berambut pirang itu mengangguk dan duduk disana.

"Hei, kau sedang apa?" Tanyanya melihat Shiho yang terus memandangi hapenya. Shiho gelagapan dan langsung menutup hapenya.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa kok. Hahaha…" Jawabnya.

"Oh iya, siapa namamu? Aku Ren Akiru. Panggil saja Ren." Ren tersenyum alami yang akan pastinya akan membuat cewek-cewek menjerit.

"Shiho Fujiki. Salam kenal Ren-san."

"Shiho ya? Nama yang manis." Shiho blushing karena pujian itu dan Ren pun tertawa. Mereka mengobrol terus dengan seru dan tawa Shiho terdengar setiap kali Ren melempar lelucon. Tanpa terasa kereta mereka sudah tiba di Tokyo. Shiho bangkit dan berusaha mengambil barang bawaannya. Ren membantunya sekaligus mengambil barang bawaannya. Shiho blushing lagi. Mereka keluar dari kereta dan berpisah ketika pengasuh Shiho datang menjemputnya.

"Terima kasih Ren-san. Sampai bertemu lagi!" Shiho berlari ke arah pengasuhnya, Marie. Ren berjalan ke arah lain dan menemui gadis berambut biru, gadis berambut pirang dan cowok berambut merah.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Selamat datang Shiho oujo-sama!" Para pelayan Shiho memberinya salam yang seperti biasa, membuat Shiho sesak nafas.

"Oujo-sama, saya sudah menyiapkan air panas untuk anda. Silahkan kearah sini." Marie menariknya ke kamar mandi. Shiho sebenarnya tidak suka dituntun seperti itu karena membuatnya seolah- dia hanya anak kecil. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Shiho hanya bisa menurut dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

"Mandilah oujo-sama. Saya akan menyiapkan bajunya." Shiho ingin protes karena biasanya baju yang disiapkan Shiho selalu baju tuan putri yang kurang dia sukai. Dan benar saja, selesai mandi, Marie memberinya gaun pink berenda-renda yang kurang dia sukai. Shiho ingin protes, tapi dia kalah lagi seperti biasa dan dengan **amat terpaksa **Shiho memakai baju itu. Belum lagi Marie memakaikan pita dikepalanya dan sekarang dia benar-benar pasrah. Lalu Marie memakaikan sepatu pink senada dengan bajunya, lengkap dengan stocking putih yang berenda pula. Penampilannya sekarang benar-benar seperti putri, sweet lolita. **(Mungkin suatu saat akan Nana gambarkan)**

"Marie, tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri. Aku capek, mau tidur." Pinta nona besar itu sambil ngeloyor pergi ke kamarnya. Marie menghalanginya.

"Tidak boleh. Makan dulu dan berolahraga lah sedikit baru boleh tidur." Setelah menjalankan ritual ini-itu yang disuruh Marie, Shiho langsung ngacir ke kamarnya. Mengunci pintu dan merebahkan diri di kasur empuknya.

"Capek… Marie ga kira-kira. Udah tau orang baru pulang malah disuruh macem-macem. Apa dia marah karena aku ga mau naik kendaraan pribadi ya? Aku tahu dia pasti khawatir tapi sekali-kali aku juga mau jadi anak biasa-biasa ajaaa!!" Gugulingan lah dia di tempat tidur sampe akhirnya jatuh.

"Aw…"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sementara itu di asrama S.E.E.S…

"Capeknya!! Kenapa sih kalian semua minta bantuanku?" Akihiko duduk di sofa, kecapekan.

"Maaf senpai. Ini, minumlah." Fuuka memberikan semua penghuni asrama minuman segar.

"Makasih Fuuka-san."Aigis yang yang sekarang lebih mirip manusia meminum minuman miliknya. Beruntung dia karena Mitsuru sudah membuatnya lebih mirip manusia tanpa mengurangi kekuatan tempurnya, malah membuatnya bisa menggunakan beberapa serangan elemen.

"Ngomong-ngomong Amada, aku dengar akan ada murid baru di kelasmu. Oh iya, kau akan berada di kelas 3-A. Yah sekedar agar kau tahu saja…" Ken yang mendengarnya penasaran.

"Siapa murid baru itu senpai? Aneh sekali dia bisa diterima di kelas 3…" Tanyanya seperti orang dewasa(?).

"Yah… dia mendapat nilai sempurna saat ujian masuk jadi tentu saja dia diterima…" Junpei nganga dan yang lainnya berbisik-bisik kalau anak itu pasti jenius dan mungkin sepintar Minato sementara Minatonya sendiri tidak memberi komentar karena dia sedang membawa Koromaru jalan-jalan, sendirian.

"Hebat sekali… Dia perempuan atau laki-laki? Namanya siapa?"

"Perempuan dan namanya Suuki Kanbara."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Di lain tempat, Inaba…

"Naoto-chan!" Naoto, yang lagi belanja terjatuh karena seorang cewek berambut biru muda menerjangnya dari belakang. Dia sesak nafas dikarenakan tangan perempuan yang lain itu melingkar di lehernya terlalu erat. Kirune yang sadar langsung ngelepasin Naoto dan meminta maaf.

"Haha, tidak apa-apa kok. Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Naoto langung to the point.

"Naoto-chan hebat! Detektif sejati!"

"… Ini ga ada hubungannya sama detektif atau enggak tapi kita kan sudah lama berteman jadi aku hafal kebiasaanmu." Balas sang detektif sambil tersenyum. Kirune merasa jahat karena dia menipu Naoto walau sebenarnya pertemanannya dengan Naoto bukanlah pura-pura. Kirune cepat-cepat memulai aktingnya lagi sebelum Naoto curiga.

"Nao-chan tau aja deh. Sebenarnya, aku bakal sekelas sama kamu lagi loh! Itu kata sensei!" Lagi-lagi Kirune memeluk Naoto.

"Kau benar-benar jadi pindah kesini lagi?! Oh iya, tadi Naoto-chan, sekarang Nao-chan. Lama-lama Nao Nao deh…"

"Nao Nao? Bagus juga… Hehe, aku memang bakal balik kesini Nao Nao! Teman sejak kecilku, Kugiru, juga bakal kesini. Dia kelas 3!" Kirune mempererat pelukannya.

"Kugiru? Oh aku tahu! Yang rambutnya merah kan? Aku melihat dia di Junes."

"Yup, that's true, Nao Nao!"

_Harusnya ga kusebutkan…_ Naoto menyesal setengah mati menyebutkan panggilan Nao Nao.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Dua hari sudah berlalu sajak kepulangan Shiho dan tahun ajaran baru pun dimulai. Shiho pun sudah pergi ke sekolah. Dia berjalan kaki menuju sekolah walau pun dilarang-larang oleh Marie. Dia masih ingat dengan jelas tadi pagi. Dia bilang ke Marie kalau dia ingin ke sekolah jalan kaki dan tentu saja Marie menolak. Akhirnya Shiho diantar naik mobil dan emang dasarnya dia anak yang keras kepala, dia meminta supirnya Yuu, bishounen berambut coklat umur 22 tahun yang keluarganya sudah lama mengabdi pada keluarga Fujiki **(buat apaan ya nih deskripsi?)**, untuk menurunkannya di jalan. Untungnya Yuu selalu memanjakan Shiho sehingga dia menurunkannya di tempat yang diminta Shiho. Agar Marie ga curiga, Yuu menunggu beberapa menit sebelum balik lagi ke rumah keluarga Fujiki. Shiho ngelamun sepanjang jalan.

_Hah… Padahal aku sudah sengaja masuk kesini untuk bersama onii-san tapi onii-san malah pergi... _Shiho menghela nafas. Ketika dia melihat gerbang sekolahnya, para murid sudah berdatangan terutama para murid baru yang dapat dibedakan dengan murid senior dari topi mereka **(memang sih digambarnya dia ga pake topi tapi seharusnya dia pake topi warna emas dengan garis kuning)**. Semakin dekat dengan gerbang, dapat dengan jelas dia melihat kalau seseorang, bertopi hitam garis emas yang menandakan dia murid kelas 3, sedang bersandar di gerbang. Para murid baru yang perempuan berbisik-bisik setelah melihatnya yang dia tahu pastinya mereka naksir dia. Semakin mendekat, semakin jelas pula dia dapat melihat orang itu. Orang itu, yang ternyata laki-laki, menyadari keberadaan Shiho dan melihat kearahnya.

"Hei Shiho, kau lama sekali."

"Eh? Eh? O-Onii-san?" Tunjuk Shiho gemeteran dan dengan wajah seolah tidak percaya.

"Kau seperti melihat hantu saja…" Canda Souji sambil tertawa kecil. Shiho yang bingung langsung pingsan ditempat.

"Oiy! Jangan pingsan disini dong!" Souji sweatdrop dan langsung membawanya ke uks.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Aku dimana? Hah? Kok kayak uks ya?" Cewek bermata biru yang satu ini ngomong sendiri kayak orang gila **–dimusnahkan oleh Shiho-**

"Ah, kau sudah bangun. Dasar aneh, ngeliat aku langsung pingsan." Souji menyentil kening juniornya itu.

"Habisnya… Onii-san kan harusnya udah pindah ke Inaba. Kok bisa balik lagi kesini? Surat-suratnya kan udah diurusin…"

"Kamu pengen aku pindah?"

"Enggak…"

"Yah, sebenernya waktu ke Inaba rencananya aku mau sekalian ngurusin kepindahanku. Tapi karena kejadian waktu itu, aku tidak jadi pindah dan tetap di Tokyo. Untung saja aku belum memberikan surat pindah sekolah ke sekolah ini." Jelas Souji panjang lebar.

"Onii-san mengkhawatirkan aku? Senangnya… Aku benar-benar sedih saat tahu onii-san bakal pindah ke Inaba. Aku kan milih kesini karena onii-san." Senyum Shiho yang polos membuatnya semakin cantik. Souji memerah mendengar ucapan Shiho lalu Shiho yang menyadari kata-katanya ikut-ikutan blushing. Souji segera mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ha-Habis ini kamu mau ngapain? Kalau hari pertama disini sih biasanya bebas aja. Abis upacara penerimaan murid baru, boleh langsung pulang kok. Kecuali kelas 3… Kami harus belajar dulu baru boleh pulang. Dan kau tahu kan kalau dari 9 hari yang lalu juga kelas 3 sudah masuk, benar-benar bikin capek ya…" Souji curhat gaje **–ditebas Souji-** dan Shiho menganguk-nganggukkan kepalanya tanda dia mengerti. Bel berbunyi dan Souji pergi ke kelasnya. Shiho yang berencana untuk menunggu Soui berjalan ke papan pengumuman untuk melihat dia ada dikelas mana. Disana dia melihat kalau dia masuk ke kelas 1-1.

"Kelas 1-1? Aku males ke kelas… Makan bekal saja ah." Gumamnya dan berjalan mencari tempat yang nyaman. Selesai makan dia berolahraga sedikit. Sehabis itu dia menggambar di buku sketsa. Dia menghabiskan waktu 20 menit untuk makan, 10 menit olahraga dan 30 menit menggambar. Bosan dengan kegiatannya, dia memilih berkeliling sekolah. Dia hanya berkeliling dari lantai 1 ke lantai 2 karena tidak ingin menggangu senpai-senpainya di lantai 3.

"Hah… Bosan… Onii-san masih lama ga ya??" Dia terus berjalan dan berjalan dan malah sempat berputar-putar. Seseorang tiba-tiba memukul kepalanya pelan.

"Udah selesai kok. Ayo pulang! Yuu pasti sudah menunggu." Souji menariknya menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Yuu?? Oh iya, aku heran nih. Onii-san kan rumahnya udah dijual trus nii-san tinggal dimana?"

"Oh itu toh. Aku lupa bilang kalo aku bakal tinggal dirumahmu, maaf maf." Dengan entengnya Souji berkata

"He? Ho? NANIIIII?!" Lagi-lagi Shiho teriak gaje.

"Dia Shiho yang kau maksud kan?" Suara-suara asing bertanya dengan suara yan--- Ralat! Suara yang tidak lagi asing bagi keduanya terdengar.

"Ren! Kemana saja kamu, dicariin dari tadi! Oh iya Shiho, kamu sudah kenal Ren kan? Dia teman sekelas sekaligus sahabatku!" Sambil merangkul, minum air. Itu sih

"Loh? Ren-san?! Jadi kau juga murid sekolah ini? Sekelas sama onii-san? Berarti… Ren-senpai!" Seru Shiho polos. Kedua seniornya nyengir.

"Dasar… Shiho, mulai sekarang panggil aku senpai aja kalau di sekolah. Trus dirumah juga ga usah pake onii-san onii-san gitu deh! Panggil Souji aja kenapa?"

"Hah? Eh tapi… Onii-san, eh bukan, Souji-senpai, ayo kita pulang! Dah Ren-senpai!" Ditariknya tangan yang lebih besar darinya dan menghampiri Yuu yang entah darimana muncul. Diam-diam Souji dan Ren saling tersenyum dan mengacungkan jempol.

~To be continued~

**Yak, another gaje chapter!!! –digaplok- Hahaha, Souji ga jadi pindah nih, tetap bersama Shiho. Lupa dijelasin nih, Shiho tuh anak orang kaya yang orang tuanya sudah meninggal dunia. Dulunya orang tuanya dia ama ortunya Souji tuh temen baik makanya Shiho dan Souji bisa saling kenal. Ada OC baru lagi, Ren Akiru! Dia temen baiknya Souji, sahabat malahan. Biodata nyusul deh! Baru saya sadari, MAKIN LAMA CERITA INI MAKIN GAJE!!! –dibunuh karena berisik dan caps lock- Err, boleh minta reviewnya untuk cerita aneh ini? Review? Review?**

Biodata OC (Kugiru):

Nama: Kugiru Shouguta

Umur: 17

Kelas: 3 SMU

Hobi: Tidur

Makanan favorit: Apa saja

Minuman favorit: Apa saja

Rambut: Merah

Mata: Merah

Karakter: Ga bisa ditebak, ga banyak omong, kalem, misterius

Persona: ? of The Judgement Arcana

Senjata: Apa saja

Gambar: http://*tenshiuta127.*/*art/Shopping-time-144508012(ilangin bintangnya) yang rambut merah!

Karakter yang mirip sama Minato dari sisi sifatnya. Tukang tidur tapi nilai sekolahnya bagus, Minato banget! Teman sejak kecilnya Kirune dan mereka akrab saat kecil tapi entah kenapa semenjak SMP dia selalu menghindari Kirune. Personanya jarang dipake makanya ga diketahui and berbahaya, sekali di-summon susah dikontrol.


	8. Chapter 8: The Spies and 1, 2, 3, 4

**Update! Update! Dengan ini saya persembahkan, fanfic paling gaje sedunia!!! –dikuliti- Maaf atas kegajeannya ya!**

**Disclaimer: Huh… Saya relakan saja deh… Persona punya Atlus…**

**Chapter 8: The Spies and 1, 2, 3, 4…**

Souji dan Shiho yang sudah sampai rumah langsung disambut oleh Marie. Maid yang selalu terlihat muda ini langsung mengantar sang tuan muda ke kamarnya yang terpisah 3 kamar dari Shiho. **(3 kamar juga jauh sih… sekitar 12 kamar hotel lah.. 3 kamar ini kamar yang kecil. Kamar Shiho & Souji masih berkali-kali lebih besar)**

"Kalau anda butuh apa-apa panggil saja saya kapanpun, Souji-sama…" Maid ini langsung ngacir.

"Dah onii-san, tidur dulu ya! Sampai ketemu saat makan malam!"

"Souji aja Shiho…"

"Aku tidur dulu ya, kak Souji!" Shiho langsung ngacir ke kamarnya dan waktunya 10 detik.

"Sama aja kali… Rada ga enak juga dipanggil kakak sama anak yang bukan adikku sendiri. Nanako sih ga apa-apa, dia masih SD ini eh tapi bentar lagi juga SMP ya? Ah, dia sih ga apa-apa tapi… Kok aku ngomong sendiri ya? Mana ga jelas lagi…" Souji ngomong sendiri kayak orang gila **–digiles-** sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang enggak gatal. **(kutuan ya? –dimutilasi-) **Karena bingung mau ngapain, dia masuk ke kamarnya untuk beres-beres. Dia sengaja meminta Marie agar tidak membereskan kamarnya karena Souji lebih nyaman beresin sendiri biar tahu letak barang-barangnya. Masuklah dia ke kamarnya dan langsung sweatdrop begitu mendapati ada pintu velvet room dikamarnya.

"Igor, kamu kurang kerjaan banget… Kenapa mesti dikamar sih?" Sementara itu Shiho juga kaget karena ada pintu velvet room dikamarnya dan begitu pula di asrama S.E.E.S, dikamar Minato, juga ada pintu velvet room.

"Igor!!" Teriak Shiho.

"….." Minato diam saja. Dasar emo…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Suasana di Gekkoukan junior high masih ramai. Itu karena murid-muridnya belum pada pulang **(Perhatian, harinya masih sama, sama yang diatas. Masih jam 10.00 dan Shiho serta Souji memang pulangnya cepat)** Ken sendiri masih mengobrol dengan temannya sampai jam istirahat habis. Ken langsung menuju kelasnya dan bertabrakan dengan seorang perempuan karena dia tidak hati-hati.

"Ma-Maaf! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Remaja cowok itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu sang perempuan berdiri.

"Iya, terima kasih ya." Cewek berambut coklat itu menyambut tangan Ken dan bangkit.

"Kau murid baru? Suuki Kanbara?" Ken langsung mengetahui kalau siswi itu Suuki karena deskripsi dari Mitsuru.

"Iya, kok tahu? Anu… Aku mau minta tolong. Ruang guru dimana ya?" Tanya Suuki **(pura2)** bingung.

"Ayo ikut. Searah sama kelasku kok." Dan Ken pun mengantarnya ke ruang guru. Mereka berpisah disana karena Ken harus menuju kelasnya.

"Terima kasih ya Amada-kun!" Suuki langsung masuk ke ruang guru, meninggalkan Ken yang kebingungan.

"Darimana dia tahu namaku?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Di waktu yang sama, di Inaba. Kirune baru datang ke Yasogami high bersama Kugiru yang ogah-ogahan. Mereka sudah tahu kelas dan wali kelas masing-masing tetapi pura-pura ga tau, terutama Kugiru. Saat mereka tiba di ruang guru, seorang guru perempuan yang menyebalkan yang siapa lagi kalau bukan, KASHIWAG-WAG! **–ditinju Kashiwagi-** Uhm, Kashiwagi dan seorang guru perempuan satunya sudah menunggu mereka. Si Kashiwagi langsung mendelik ke arah Kirune yang tetap tenang. Kayaknya nih guru iri deh…

"Hei kau! Kau Kirune Sirasu kan?! Cepat ikuti aku karena kau akan ada di kelasku! Sini!" Sang guru jelek –ditampar- itu pun langsung menyeret Kirune ke kelasnya, kelas 2-3. Kugiru sweatdrop dan guru wali kelasnya menepuk bahunya.

"Dia pasti baik-baik saja. Kau Kugiru Shouguta kan? Ikutlah denganku." Demi kelancaran tugasnya, Kugiru bersikap baik. Males dia nyari masalah sekarang. Apalagi kalau masalah itu sampai membuat Yuuki marah. Udah deh, kiamat baginya datang.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**(Pulang sekolah, Inaba)**

"Nao Nao! Pulang bareng yuk!!" Ajak Kirune dengan semangat 45-nya. Naoto tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah laku temannya yang kekanak-kanakan itu.

"Ya, ayo. Rise! Kanji! Ayo pergi! Eh Kirune, bisa kita jemput kakak kelas kita dulu?"

"Bo-….. Tadi kau ngomong apa?"

"Apa? Jemput kakak kelas dulu?

"Bukan! Sebelumnya!"

"Oh, Kirune? Memangnya-" Naoto terdiam ketika menyadari hal itu dan… Kirune sudah memandangnya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Nao Nao~"

"Ayo pergi Sirasu-san." Naoto balik lagi jadi manggil Kirune 'Sirasu-san'. Kirune mengeluarkan puppy eyes andalannya.

"Nao Nao…" Kanji dan Rise serta teman sekelas mereka yang melihatnya menahan tawa melihat kedua anak itu. Sudah dapat ditebak kalau Naoto akan kalah dan benar saja, Naoto memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya.

"Ayo kita pergi, Kirune. Kanji dan Rise juga ayo!" Ajak detektif wanita yang sudah keluar duluan dengan muka merah padam. Kirune langsung nyusul dibelakangnya. Kanji dan Rise saling pandang dan mereka sama-sama kaget karena Naoto memanggil mereka hanya dengan nama kecil mereka. Kanji dan Rise tersenyum dan menyusul Naoto.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Keempat anak kelas 2 itu menaiki tangga dan menuju kelas 3-4 dimana para seniornya menunggu. Mereka mendapati 4 orang dikelas itu sedang mengobrol dan mereka tahu itu senior mereka.

"Yo! Kalian datang juga. Perkenalkan ini-" Yosuke bermaksud memperkenalkan teman barunya tapi langung dipotong Kirune.

"Kugiru Shouguta kan? Ya ampun senpai, dia itu kakakku! Marga kami beda karena orang tua kami cerai." Pernyataan ini membuat keenam orang anggota I.S syok.

"Kau bilang teman sejak kecilmu…" Sela Naoto sang detektif. Seingatnya, Kirune memberitahunya kalau Kugiru itu teman sejak kecilnya.

"Eh, me-memangnya aku bilang begitu? Nao Nao salah denger kali! Ahahaha…" Kirune melirik ke arah Kugiru dan langsung berbalik kembali dengan muka pucat. Kugiru tidak melakukan apapun dan tidak bereaksi tapi sorotan matanya seolah-olah dapat membunuhnya kapan saja.

"Ayo kita pulang. Bosan juga nih." Rise mencoba berbicara.

" Ay-Ayo! Nii-chan, kita main bareng mereka dulu yuk!" Gadis berambut biru ini berusaha keras agar tidak berdua saja dengan Kugiru. Saat dia berusaha kabur, Kugiru menahannya.

"Kita pulang saja ya? Aku capek." Meski Kugiru mengatakannya sambil tersenyum, hal itu tidak membuat temannya yang bermata hijau itu tenang. Justru semakin manis senyumnya, semakin jelek suasana hati Kugiru saat itu.

"Ba-Baik… Nao Nao, Rise, Kanji, aku pulang dulu ya…" Pamitnya dengan wajah pucat. Dia dan Kugiru mendekati jendela dan terlihat bersiap lompat. Semuanya langsung menjerit.

"Kalian! Ini lantai ti-" Mereka tidak sempat menghalangi. Keduanya sudah loncat. Yukiko pingsan dan Chie berusaha membangunkannya. Yosuke nganga. Tiga juniornya terlihat tenang karena mereka sudah biasa ngeliat Kirune begitu.

"Nah senpai, pulang yuk." Ajak Naoto. Tidak satu pun senpainya menjawab.

"Mereka masih syok." Terang Kanji karena sepertinya Naoto tidak mengerti.

"Pulang yuk Naoto. Biarkan saja mereka." Ujar Rise sang provokator dan ketiganya meninggalkan sekolah.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

.

Baiklah, ayo kita pergi ke port island pada saat Ken berpisah dengan Suuki. Anak muda itu masih bingung karena gadis yang sama sekali tidak diketahuinya itu mengetahui namanya. Dia tersadar dan berbalik untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya saat guru wali kelasnya, sang pengajar pelajaran selanjutnya, melihat dirinya. Guru itu keluar bersama Suuki dari ruang guru dan memanggil Ken sang ketua kelas.

"Amada, ini murid baru di kelas kita. Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini ya. Tolong bawa dia ke kelas. Saya ada urusan dan oh iya, kau ketua kelas kan? Bagikan buku ini dan ambil kertas ini lalu suruh para murid mencatatnya dan setelah selesai, suruh mereka membaca selama 30 menit dan bagikan kertas tes ini. Tolong kenalkan dia pada teman-temanmu!" Guru ga becus yang mirip king moron itu pergi begitu saja. Ken yang udah terbiasa dengan sang guru segera mengantar Suuki ke kelasnya dengan tangan penuh buku. Suuki mengambil sebagian tanpa bicara.

"Kanbara-san, kau tidak usah susah-susah." Dengan halus Ken menolak. Tapi karena pada dasarnya Suuki itu keras kepala, dia terus membawakan buku-buku itu sampai ke kelas.

"Masuklah. Teman-teman, duduk ditempat!" Ken, sebagai ketua kelas, menyuruh teman barunya masuk dan menyuruh yang lain diam karena mereka menghasilkan keributan yang amat sangat. Suuki menaruh buku-buku yang dibawanya diatas meja guru dan berdiri di depan kelas. Semua nurut sama Ken dan duduk rapih.

"Begitu dong. Baiklah, karena sensei ada keperluan seperti biasa, mari kuperkenalkan, dia Suuki Kanbara, murid pindahan itu. Kanbara-san, tolong ceritakan dirimu."

"Terima kasih Amada-kun. Namaku Suuki Kanbara dan panggil saja aku Suuki. Aku pindahan dari Hokkaido. Salam kenal." Perempuan itu memberikan salam dan membungkuk lalu berdiri tegap lagi.

"Ada pertanyaan?" Semua menggeleng.

"Kanbara-san, duduklah. Kursimu ada disana... Nozu, kenapa kau ada disitu?" Ken menanyai teman sebangkunya, Nozuki, karena dia pindah ke tempat yang disediakan untuk Suuki.

"Maaf Ken tapi kau tahu kan mataku tidak baik. Biarkan saja Suuki duduk disebelahmu!" Tidak ada yang menolak dan akhirnya Suuki duduk disebelah Ken seperti yang sudah diperkirakan oleh gadis itu. Nozuki sendiri adalah anak buah Yuuki yang kebetulan sekolah disana dan ditugaskan membantu Suuki.

"Nah, ini buku kalian. Nozu, bagikan! Kau wakilku kan? Aku akan menulis ini dan yang sudah mendapat buku langsung catat!" Ujar Ken dengan gaya kepemimpinannya. Meski Suuki sudah mendapatkan bukunya, dia tidak langsung mencatat karena dia merasa tidak perlu. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana dan dia terus memperhatikan Ken.

_Ken Amada… Aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku yang ditugaskan onii-san untuk mengawasinya. Dia terlihat lemah…_ Batinnya sambil terus memperhatikan.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Waktu sudah berjalan menuju jam pulang para murid. Ken yang masih harus membuat laporan kelas belum pulang. Biasanya dia sendirian tapi kali ini tidak. Suuki ada disampingnya, mengamati apa yang dia tulis. Ken merasa agak risih. Suuki masih ada disana karena Ken akan menemaninya berkeliling sekolah.

"Jangan pedulikan aku. Lanjutkan saja."

"Ba-Baiklah…" Kesunyian menyusup masuk. Di satu sisi, Ken jarang berbicara dengan perempuan selain ke cewek-cewek persona user dan di sisi lain, Suuki berhati-hati agar Ken tidak curiga dan membongkar identitas aslinya.

"Selesai! Tunggu sebentar ya Kanbara-san. Aku beri ini ke guru dulu." Suuki mengangguk. Secepat kilat Ken melaksanakan tugasnya dan Suki sweatdrop melihat kecepatannya.

"Nah ayo! Nanti kesorean. Aku akan menunjukan beberapa ruangan penting saja dan sisanya besok, bagaimana?" Tawar Ken. Suuki cuma iya-iya saja. Ken mulai menunjukan ruangan satu demi satu. Suuki masih lelah karena semalam dia kurang tidur karena memikirkan rencananya dan saat menaiki tangga, dia melewatkan satu anak tangga dan terjatuh. Ken yang ada di atasnya berniat membantu tapi malah ikut terjatuh. Posisi jatuh mereka lumayan um… memalukan? Ken diatas sementara Suuki dibawah, tertimpa Ken.

"Ugh! Kau tidak apa-apa, Kanbara-san?" Tanya Ken, masih belum menyadari posisinya. Suuki yang sudah sadar dari tadi menjadi semerah kepiting rebus dan memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha untuk tidak melihat Ken. Walau agak lama, sekitar 10 detik kemudian, akhirnya Ken sadar dan segera bangun. Mukanya juga merah dan bahkan lebih merah dari Suuki. Tidak ada yang bicara tapi mereka tahu. Ini saatnya pulang. Keheningan yang sama mencekam mereka selama perjalanan pulang. Keduanya masih memikirkan kejadian tadi.

_Baru hari pertama sudah seperti ini. Kenapa harus aku sih?! _Suuki berteriak dalam hati.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Yuuki, Prilia, dan Ryoji memperhatikan mata-mata mereka dengan cermin dan TV. Mereka dapat melihat keadaan Suuki dari cermin dan keadaan Kugiru-Kirune dari TV.

"TIDAK DAPAT KUAMPUNII!" Teriak Yuuki tiba-tiba. Matanya berapi-api. Ryoji dan Prilia sweatdrop tetapi setelah melihat ke cermin yang memperlihatkan keadaan Suuki mereka langsung ber-ah ria. Mereka melihat adegan jatuh-dari-tangga itu.

"Sister complex-nya muncul lagi?" Tanya Ryoji sambil memperhatikan Yuuki yang sudah berubah menjadi Yuukisaurus.

"Sister complex-nya Yuuki sih nyala terus… Aku ga habis pikir kenapa dia menyuruh Suuki mengawasi S.E.E.S. Apalagi Suuki harus mengawasi mereka lewat si Ken Amada itu." Jawab Prilia. Yuuki masih saja menjadi Yuukisaurus dengan api keluar dari mulutnya.

"Benar. Suuki-chan cewek dan Ken cowok. Siapa tahu ada yang akan tumbuh diantara mereka. Mereka saling suka, pacaran, lalu melakukan-" Ryoji si mesum langsung dihajar sama Yuuki.

"Ah, sudah sadar? Tumben cepet…" Komentar Prilia singkat, padat, berisi.

"Dasar otak mesum! Tapi kau benar juga… Bagaimana kalau itu terjadi? Aku melakukan kesalahan besar!! TIDAAAAK!!" Yuuki teriak-teriak sendiri. Pikirannya udah ga beres.

"Oiy…" Prilia memanggil. Ryoji menoleh.

"Ya, nona?" Jawab Ryoji dengan penuh gaya yang membuat saya muntah. **–dibunuh Ryoji-**

"Kumohon jangan memberikan komentar ga penting… Aku ga tanggung jawab kalau monster itu ngamuk…

"….. Aku juga ga mau dia ngamuk…"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Waktu pun berputar dengan cepat dan malam hari pun tiba. Ren tengah tertidur di kamarnya ketika 2 anak kecil muncul mendadak.

"Ren! Hey Ren!" Ren yang sedang tertidur terbangun. Dua gadis kecil yang duduk disampingnya tersenyum.

"Selamat malam, Ren…" Sapa salah satunya yang mengenakan kimono pink. Ren, yang sepertinya telah terbiasa melihat keduanya, hanya menatap mereka.

"Apa? Aku ngantuk nih… Pr-ku banyak. Aku baru selesai dan baru juga tidur 10 menit udah diganggu."

"Ma-Maaf… eto… eto… Sebenarnya kami… eto…eto…" Anak berkimono kuning ber-obi pink berbicara dengan tergagap-gagap.

"Kalau nunggu dia selesai lama… Kami kesini untuk memberitahumu kalau kau dalam bahaya." Sela anak yang berkimono biru ber-obi merah.

"Hah? Bahaya? Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Ren dengan mata terpejam karena ngantuk.

"Hati-hati dengan TV yang menyala." Anak kecil yang berkimono pink menghilang.

"Ma-Maaf…eto…sudah… eto… mengganggu…" Temannya meminta maaf lalu menghilang. Ren kembali tidur. TV dikamarnya tiba-tiba menyala sejam kemudian. Dia terbangun.

"Kok? Aku kan tidak menyalakannya… Apa saking capeknya aku lupa matiin ya?" Ren merasa dirinya jadi pikun dan berjalan mendekati TV. Dengan mata terpejam karena ngantuk dia berusaha menekan tombol off. Kamarnya gelap dan membuatnya tidak sadar beberapa pasang tangan menariknya masuk kedalam TV.

_Ja-Jadi ini bahaya yang dimaksud mereka?! _Pikirnya telat. "UWAAAA!"

"Tehehe, one~"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hari ini hari kedua Shiho bersekolah di SMA Amezune dan pelajaran sudah mulai berjalan. SMA Amezune termasuk SMA unggulan makanya pelajarannya pun lebih tinggi satu tingkat yang berarti dia belajar pelajaran anak kelas 2 SMA. Untungnya dia pintar dan cepat menyerap pelajarannya.

"Hoe… Aku bisa ngikutin tapi kalau sekaligus begini sih tetep pusing!" Shiho ngomel-ngomel. Pasalnya, guru-gurunya keterlaluan. Masa hari pertama udah ngabisin masing-masing satu bab. Mana ada 5 pelajaran lagi. Puyeng….

"Kerja bagus Shii! Kau capek ya?" Teman baru Shiho bertanya. Perempuan itu sebenarnya dua tahun lebih tua dari Shiho tapi dia masih kelas satu karena katanya dia sakit-sakitan. Tidak ada yang kenal dengannya.

"Ah, senpai! Yah, pusing juga sih. Senpai gimana?"

"Aku kan sudah belajar. Memang kalau semester satu pas kelas satu itu selalu padat tapi begitu semester dua dan kelas dua rada longgar kok. Yah, kelas tiga padat lagi sih… Shii, pulang yuk. Mau pulang bareng?" Tanyanya. Shiho mengangguk-ngangguk ceria.

"Boleh! Souji-senpai ada eskul dulu jadi aku disuruh pulang sendiri. Ayo ayo! Ah, aku telepon Yuu dulu ya!" Shiho berlari keluar kelas.

"Hihihi, dasar Shii. Ah, dia lupa tasnya, bawain aja deh…" Cewek teman Shiho itu membawakan tas Shiho dan menghampiri gadis itu.

"Ya… Iya… Tenang aja… Makasih ya Yuu! Jangan bilang-bilang Marie ya!" Shiho memutuskan pembicaraan dan menutup hp-nya.

"Sudah?"

"Iya sudah! Ayo pergi senpai!

"Um... Shii, aku kan bukan kakak kelasmu jadi panggil namaku saja ya. Kumohon! Lagian kan kesannya lebih akrab…"

"Ayo pergi, Tennaika!"

"Ayo! Hehehe…" Tennaika terlihat sangat senang.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Ah, kita berpisah disini ya, Shii. Rumahku belok kiri dan kamu belok kanan kan?"

"Kok tahu aku belok kanan?"

"Tuh, supirmu sudah menunggu." Tennaika menunjuk ke mobil yang dikendarai Yuu. Shiho mengangguk.

"Kalau gitu aku duluan ya Tennaika!"

"Iya, sampai ketemu besok!" Tennaika segera belok ke kiri setelah Shiho pergi. Dia tiba-tiba tersandung. Entah tersandung apa.

"A-Aduh…" Dia bersandar pada tembok untuk membantunya berdiri. Di tembok itu muncul lubang besar dan dia terjatuh kedalamnya.

"KYAAAAA!!"

"Dua~"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Hari ini juga membosankan…" Yosuke berjalan menuju gerbang dengan yang lain.

"Iya nih, kalau ga ada Souji-senpai emang ngebosenin.,," Rise mengeluh.

"Sudah sudah… Kalau kalian begitu nanti Nanako ikut ikutan loh." Kata Yukiko. Mereka memang mau ke rumah anak kecil itu untuk menghiburnya karena Nanako masih sedih Souji ga jadi pindah ke Inaba.

"Aku tahu Yukiko-san… Omong-omong si bocah beruang (Teddie) itu mana?" Yosuke celingukan. Teddie memang sekarang sekolah di Yasogami High sebagai murid kelas satu. Entah bagaimana dia bisa diterima dan akan tetap menjadi misteri.

"Tuh, lagi nampang! Tinggalin aja deh! Udah punya Nanako masih ngelaba, dasar kuma..." Memang sih Teddie dan Nanako ga pacaran tapi begitu Nanako masuk SMP, Teddie pasti langung ngelamar- eh bukan, nyatain perasaannya. Tinggal nunggu 1 tahun lagi dan Nanako jadi anak SMP deh! **(Di fanfic ini, Nanako anak kelas 6 SD)** Nanako juga keliatannya suka sama Teddie.

"Yuk!" Mereka pun pergi ke rumah yang dituju mereka. Sesampainya disana, mereka melihat Nanako sudah ceria lagi.

"Loh Nana-chan, kami kira kamu masih…"

"Tidak, aku tidak sedih lagi! Hehehe, tau tidak? Otou-san bilang dia akan membawaku jalan-jalan keluar Inaba! Otou-san juga bilang untuk mengajak kalian! Hehe, kita akan menemui Onii-san!" Nanako sangat semangat dan tersenyum lebar. Yang lain juga tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

"Serius tuh Nana-chan?! Asyik!!" Chie melompat kegirangan dan tidak sengaja menyenggol Yukiko. Yukiko kehilangan keseimbangan dan nyaris terjatuh kalau saja tidak ditolong Yosuke.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Yukiko-san?" Tanyanya.

"I-Iya… Terima kasih…" Yukiko blushing.

"Oiy Chie, hati-hati dong. Untung Yukiko-san tidak apa-apa! Dasar bodoh!" Yosuke ngomel-ngomel.

"APA?! Rasakan ini! *Duagh* Eh Yukiko maaf ya…" Chie meminta maaf pada Yukiko tapi tidak minta maaf pada Yosuke yang dia tendang 'hartanya'

"….." Yukiko masih melihat ke arah Yosuke dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Yukiko? Ngapain liatin Yosuke?"

"Eh iya, kita harus pulang kan? Nanako-chan, kami pulang dulu ya!" Yukiko buru-buru pergi karena malu kepergok sama Chie lagi merhatiin Yosuke.

"Tuh anak jadi aneh… Pulang yuk! Dag Nana-chan!" Chie mengikuti Yukiko dan yang lain mengikuti keduanya. Nanako sweatdrop dan menutup pintu.

"Ngapain kesini ya mereka? Apa cuma mampir ya?" Dia bertanya-tanya terus sampai melihat kalung jam pasir yang ada. Dia mengira itu milik salah satu dari persona user. Pintu rumahnya tiba-tiba diketuk. Nanako segera membukakan pintu.

"Ngambil barang ketinggalan kan? Yang i-" Suaranya tak terdengar lagi dan hanya pita pink yang tertinggal di teras rumah.

"San~"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Aigis, coba yang ini dong!" Pinta Yukari yang lagi ada di sebuah outlet bersama Fuuka dan Aigis. Mereka bertiga sedang shopping.

"Ah, Yukari-san pintar! Omong-omong, ini cocok untukku ga?" Tanya cewek berambut hijau bernama Fuuka. Yukari mengangguk dan Aigis meraih baju yang diberikan Yukari.

"Jelas dong! Aigis langsing dan manis sih jadi baju apa aja cocok. Aku bingung mau milih yang mana… Semuanya cocok sih… Gothic lolita? Lolita? Casual? Feminime? Sporty? Hijau? Merah? Pink? Kyaa! Semuanya cocok!!" Yukari teriak-teriak sendiri dan mencoba memilih baju untuk Aigis. Berulang kali Aigis bolak-balik masuk kamar pas dan memang semuanya cocok. Fuuka sweatdrop ngeliat Yukari yang milih-milih baju.

_Kayak main Barbie aja… Versi manusia, eh robotnya…_ Pikir Fuuka dalam hati.

"Yukari-san, aku capek nih. Jadi mau beli yang mana?" Yukari tersenyum lebar mendengar pertanyaan Aigis dan menunjukan gunungan baju dibelakangnya.

_Gunung? Kenapa bisa ada gunung disini?_

_Bukan! Itu tumpukan baju…_

"Terima kasih Yukari-san. Em… Bayarnya gimana?" Tanya Aigis polos. Yukari menunjukan kartu kredit Mitsuru.

"Pakai ini dong. Hei, jangan memandangku seolah aku mencurinya dong… Senpai sendiri yang memberiku. Dia bilang pakailah untuk membeli baju Aigis." Jelas Yukari karena Aigis dan Fuuka memberinya pandangan menuduh.

"Kalau gitu kita lanjutin lagi ya belanjanya!"

"Ow!" Ketiganya akhirnya menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam, mengelilingi banyak toko dan baru balik jam 7 malem. Mitsuru yang lagi menikmati tehnya di lobi terkaget-kaget karena tiga orang cucunya **–dieksekusi- **eh salah **(lagi?)**, juniornya pulang dengan belanjaan yang seabrek.

"Ka-Kalian… Su-Sudah selesai belanjanya? Kok banyak amat ya? Mitsuru sok tenang padahal kaget setengah mati.

"Aigis kan butuh banyak senpai…" Jawab Yukari.

"Oh…" Mitsuru ber-oh ria.

"Kalau begitu kita tinggal mendekor ulang kamar Aigis ya… Kita lakukan besok ya."

"Ya iyalah senpai!" Yukari ga sengaja membuat Mitsuru marah.

"Yukari-san, kami kekamar dulu ya." Fuuka dan Aigis langsung kabur. Yukari mati tereksekusi dan jasadnya dikuburkan di kamarnya **(lebay!)**. Aigis yang udah ada dikamarnya mencoba baju yang baru dibelinya. Dia tersenyum senang saat melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin dan berniat memperlihatkannya pada Minato. Sayang niatnya tidak tercapai karena dia keburu ditarik masuk ke dalam cermin.

"1, 2, 3, 4 and go~"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Ren mana ya? Kok aku ga ngeliat dia ya… _Pikir Souji yang sedang mengerjakan pr miliknya. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 11.55 dan dia masih belum tidur. Hari juga hujan. Souji berhenti mengerjakan pr dan melihat TV karena dia pikir Mayonaka channel bakal muncul dan benar saja, tepat jam 12 malam TV-nya menyala dan ada orang yang terlihat.

"Ren?!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ditempat lain, Shiho juga belum tidur dan dia melihat TV-nya menyala sendiri. Dia kaget karena ada orang yang muncul disana.

"Tennaika?!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Para S.E.E.S sedang berada di kamar masing-masing ketika TV di kamar mereka masing-masing menyala. Sang robot terlihat di layar televisi.

"Aigis?!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hal yang sama juga terjadi di Inaba. Para I.S sedang mengecek mayonaka channel dan melihat siluet anak kecil di TV masing-masing.

"Nanako?!"

~To be continued~

**Yak, another gaje chapter!!! –ditendang- Pembaca sekalian, maaf ya jadi ribet begini. Untuk waktu dan tempat setiap bagian ceritanya, ribet memang tapi sudah dicantumkan bukan waktu kira-kira dan tempatnya. Kalau tidak ada keterangannya berarti kemungkinan masih menyambung ke cerita atasnya. Susah memang tapi liat aja charasnya biar gampang. Oh iya, yang ngomong 1, 2, 3, 4 siapa ya?? Pasti pada nanya-nanya (ke ge-eran lo, na!) kan? Dia itu… Rahasia~ Ini dia biodata Ren! Males gambarnya nih, mwehehehe… Review please? Pendek boleh, panjang menyenangkan. Pokoknya review!**

Biodata OC (Ren):

Nama: Ren Akiru

Umur: 17

Kelas: 3 SMU

Hobi: Main, belajar, mainin kucing

Makanan favorit: Crepe, permen, udon, ramen

Minuman favorit: Yang seger-seger!

Rambut: Pirang

Mata: Ungu

Karakter: Supel, ramah, pintar

Persona: ???

Senjata: ???

Teman dekat Souji di SMU Amezune. Kelas tiga juga dan bersama dengan Souji, merupakan idola sekolah. Cowok ini tidak diketahui mempunyai persona atau tidak dan otomatis senjatanya juga ga jelas keberadaannya. Punya tunangan sekaligus temannya yang bernama Tennaika.


	9. Chapter 9: The New World

**Update! Update! Dengan ini saya persembahkan, fanfic paling gaje sedunia!!! –dikuliti- Maaf atas kegajeannya ya! Hahaha, maaf atas hiatusnya, Nana lagi banyak tugas nih, plus sakit seminggu. Kasihannya saya… Nah, daripada lama, silahkan mulai membaca~**

**Disclaimer: Huh… Saya relakan saja deh… Persona punya Atlus…**

**Chapter 9: The New World…**

"Ten…naika? Bo-bohong… Kakak!!" Shiho langsung berlari ke kamar Souji dan kebetulan cowok itu sedang menuju kamar Shiho sehingga mereka bertemu di koridor.

"Shiho, tadi itu Ren kan?!" Tanya Souji panik. Shiho menyerengitkan dahinya.

"Ren-senpai? Bukan kok! Yang kulihat itu Tennaika!" Souji dan Shiho saling pandang. Kenapa mereka melihat orang yang berbeda?

"Kenapa begini? Po-Pokoknya kita hubungi dulu yang lain! Aku coba hubungi teman-teman di Inaba dan coba kau hubungi para S.E.E.S!" Perintah Souji sang pemimpin. Shiho yang panik cuma bisa nurut. Diraihnya hand phone di sakunya dan menelpon Mitsuru. Dia menunggu Mitsuru menjawab dan akhirnya telepon tersambung.

"Kirijo-san? Ini aku, Shiho! Anu aku…"

"_Shiho-san, apa tadi kau melihat mayonaka channel?"_

"I-Iya! Aku melihat temanku, Tennaika yang muncul disana…"

"_Eh? Kalau kami semua melihat Aigis yang muncul… Bagaimana dengan yang lain?"_

"Beda lagi?!"

"_Lagi?"_

"I-Iya, kakak bilang dia melihat sahabatnya, Ren… Kami belum tahu siapa yang dilihat para persona user Inaba…"

"_Aneh sekali… Baiklah Shiho-san, aku akan meminta pilotku menjemputmu, Seta-san, dan para I.S jadi bersiap-siaplah. Kami akan menjemput kalian satu setengah jam lagi dan aku akan menelpon I.S untuk bersiap-siap." _Mitsuru memutus hubungan telepon. Shiho sweatdrop.

_Pilot? Oh, helikopter ya? Harus bilang Marie nih… _Gumamnya dan pergi ke kamar sang pengasuh. Sementara itu Souji masih menelpon Yosuke.

"Oiy Yosuke, yang muncul di TV tadi…"

"_Nanako-chan kan? Sekarang ini Yukiko-san sedang menghubungi Chie lalu Rise dan Kanji berusaha menghubungi Naoto!"_

"Nanako?! Kau serius?"

"_Apa maksudmu Souji? Memang yang kau lihat bukan Nanako-chan?"_

"Bukan! Aku melihat Ren, temanku di sekolah dan Shiho melihat temannya, Tennaika. Shiho sedang menghubungi para S.E.E.S untuk mengetahui siapa yang mereka lihat."

"_What the?! Kalau begitu… Eh, ada telepon dari Yukiko-san. Nanti kuhubungi lagi Souji!" _Yosuke menutup telepon. Shiho datang tepat saat Souji berniat mencarinya.

"Ah, kakak! Bersiap-siap sana, Kirijo-san bakal ngejemput satu setengah jam lagi." Shiho sok merintah **–ditinju Shiho-**

"Hah? Dijemput? Pake heli? Udah bilang Marie?" Souji sepertinya cepat tanggap. Perempuan berambut pink didepannya mengangguk.

"Udah kok. Awalnya ga dibolehin tapi pas bilang yang menjemput keluarga Kirijo dia langsung ngebolehin."

"Dasar Marie… Ya sudah, kita siap-siap dulu. Ganti piyamamu gih trus rambutmu diikat saja, biar ga menggangu aja. Dah."

"Iya juga ya… Nanti pasti banyak gerak… Rambut panjang begini menghalangi saja… Marie, bisa minta tolong?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Mana Naoto?" Yosuke, Yukiko, Chie, Kanji, Teddie dan Rise tengah menunggu di Riverbank. Mereka menunggu disana agar tidak mengganggu penduduk karena bisingnya helikopter. Sejam yang lalu Yukiko mendapat telepon dari Mitsuru tentang penjemputan mereka. Jadilah mereka bersusah payah meminta ijin kepada orang tua masing-masing. Untunglah mereka diijinkan.

"Lagi dijalan… Tenang aja Yosuke, masih ada 10 menit lagi." Yukiko melihat jam tangannya. Yosuke mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Omong-omong, apa Dojima-san sudah tahu Nana-chan menghilang?"

"Dia sedang ada di luar kota dan kayaknya kita tidak perlu memberitahunya deh. Bisa heboh…" Naoto tiba-tiba muncul dan semuanya pada teriak. Gimana enggak coba, muncul tiba-tiba dan ini tengah malam, kan takut aja yang kasar-kasar **(hehehe)**

"Oh... Yang pasti kita harus menyelamatkan Nanako sebelum Dojima-san pulang!"

"Tentu saja!" Mereka semua berseru. Tak lama kemudian heli yang menjemput mereka datang. Mereka dapat melihat Mitsuru di dalam helikopter itu **(ngegelantung kayak monyet –dieksekusi- bercanda kok, hehe, damai Mitsy, peace!)**. Heli mendarat dengan selamat tanpa korban, tanpa cacat, tanpa bunyi **(emangnya bisa? lebay banget sih!)**

"Kalian sudah siap? Ayo kita jemput Shiho-san. Loh? Souji Seta mana?" Mitsuru celingukan. Dia belum tahu kalau Souji ga jadi pindah ke Inaba.

"Mitsu-chan belum tahu ya? Sensei kan ga jadi pindah kesini. Dia tetap tinggal di Tokyo dan tinggal dirumah Shiho-chan!" Kata Teddie sok akrab. Mitsuru menghunuskan pedangnya yang entah dateng dari mana.

"Siapa 'Mitsu-chan' itu? Sudahlah, ayo naik." Teddie masih kaku dan harus diseret untuk menaiki helikopternya.

"Let's go to Tokyo!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Sudah selesai… Anda sudah puas?" Tanya Marie. Shiho menatap cermin yang memantulkan bayangan dirinya. Dia kagum dengan hasil pekerjaan Marie yang rapih.

"Terima kasih Marie! Cocok kan? Ah, tinggal 20 menit lagi!" Perempuan itu bersiap untuk lari ke kamarnya, mau ganti baju.

"Sangat cocok kok. Ah, oujo-sama! Kalau mau pakailah ini." Marie memberi Shiho baju yang tumben bukan lolita. Bajunya lumayan casual dengan warna yang soft yang cocok untuknya.

"Kalau ada baju seperti ini jangan ngasih aku baju lolita terus dong…"

"Habisnya asyik sih…"

"Asyik? Sudahlah, makasih Marie!" Shiho pergi kekamarnya. Dia buru-buru memakai baju dari Marie dan mengambil evoker, velvet key + gantungannya, kertas jimat, hp, dan dompetnya. Tak lupa dia membawa Special Phone pemberian Fuuka. Dia memasukkan benda-benda itu ke dalam tas selempang mini yang ada. Saat akan berlari keluar, dia memutuskan untuk memakai celana jeans agar lebih leluasa bergerak karena kalau cuma pakai rok pasti celana dalamnya akan terlihat kalau dia memanjat-manjat. Jadilah dia memakai celana jeans dan mengganti sepatunya dengan sepatu olahraga. Akhirnya dia keluar kamar dan menuju taman dimana dia dan Souji akan menunggu jemputan mereka.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Shiho lama… Hah… Ren benar-benar masuk kesana ya…" Gumam Souji. Dia menunggu Shiho. Dia sudah memakai kacamata untuk masuk ke dunia sana. Shiho datang beberapa menit kemudian.

"Kakak!" Serunya. Souji berbalik dan mematung. Shiho memotong rambutnya jadi pendek! Anak itu benar-benar jadi beda.

"Shiho?! Kenapa rambutmu jadi pendek begitu? Bukannya aku bilang diiket aja?"

"Pengen aja. Selain bikin sulit bergerak, aku juga ingin ganti imej. Gimana? Cocok ga?" Tanya Shiho.

"Cocok kok. Bajumu… tumben ga lolita."

"Kakak pingin aku pakai baju lolita ya? Maniak…"

"Bukan! Maksudku yang nyedian pasti Marie kan? Tumben dia ga ngasih baju lolita."

"Iya, aku juga penasaran. Tapi begini lebih nyaman!" Perempuan yang sekarang berambut pendek itu melihat jam tangannya. Souji memperhatikan gelang yang ada di lengan Shiho.

"Hei Shiho… Sebenarnya dari waktu itu aku sudah penasaran… Gelang apa itu?"

"Ini? Ini gelang dari si kakek tua berhidung terlalu mancung itu. Siapa namanya? Obor?"

"Igor… Kenapa dia ngasih gelang itu?"

"Katanya untuk mengontrol kekuatanku. Aku belum denger penjelasan lebih lanjutnya tapi kakak keburu dateng…" Shiho manyun.

"Maaf deh… Kalau gitu tanya aja Igor kalau kamu dipanggil lagi." Saran Souji. Mereka berdua ngegosipin Igor yang jelek begitu kok bisa punya asisten yang cantik-cantik **–digarudyne Igor *gak kena, wee*-**. Helikopter Mitsuru datang tak lama kemudian. Keduanya pun naik dan yang ada di heli pada kaget ngeliat Shiho yang berambut pendek. Mereka heboh tetapi langsung diam karena mereka kelelahan dan semuanya tertidur kecuali Mitsuru dan pilot heli.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Mitsuru belum kembali juga?" Tanya Akihiko yang lagi memeriksa evokernya. Para S.E.E.S baru pulang dari Tartarus. Sekarang Fuuka lagi memakai laptopnya, Ken main sama Koromaru, Junpei dan Yukari berantem kayak biasa, dan Minato duduk diam di sofa.

"Belum senpai… Tapi ini benar-benar mengagetkan… Bukannya saat dark hour tidak ada satu pun benda elektronik yang bisa hidup? Terus kenapa tadi lampu masih menyala, internet juga… Orang-orang sih berubah…" Fuuka membeberkan pertanyaannya. Dark hour yang sekarang memang jadi aneh. Semua orang selain mereka berubah menjadi peti mati tapi yang paling aneh adalah listriknya. Seharusnya listrik mati tapi saat dark hour tadi lampu-lampu menyala dan masih ada koneksi internet.

"Memang sih… Tapi ini juga menguntungkan kita kok jadi take it dizzy aja!"Kata Junpei sok tau. Yang lain sweatdrop.

"Stupei, yang bener take it easy loh… Dasar bego…"

"Jangan under extreme aku deh, Yuka-tan! Gini-gini aku kan pintar!" Junpei membual.

"Under estimate kale… Kamu pintar darimananya? Nilaimu kan do re mi mulu!" Balas Yukari. Wah, alamat berantem lagi deh…

"Berisik!" Minato menggebrak meja. Suasana sunyi senyap, tidak ada yang berani ngomong. Leader itu berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai dua dalam diam. Ketika dia sudah di atas, member yang lainnya mulai bersuara lagi.

"Minato lagi bad mood…"

"Terang saja… Aigis menghilang seperti itu gimana dia ga bad mood…"

"Eh, emang mereka udah pacaran?"

"Guk guk! (Aki-aki ga gaul!)" Koromaru menggonggong.

"Koromaru… Aku tidak mengerti perkataanmu tapi kau pasti mengejekku kan?!" Si Akihiko naik darah. Koromaru menciut di death glare sama petinju itu.

"Akihiko, jangan nakut-nakutin Koro dong… Memangnya kamu anak kecil?" Mitsuru sweatdrop dan juga para I.S + Shiho yang ada dibelakangnya. Mereka baru saja datang.

"Habisnya mama, dianya duluan!" Akihiko langsung ditonjok Mitsuru.

"Mamamu dari Hongkong! Dasar… Eh, Arisato mana?"

"Kekamarnya, lagi bad mood jadi jangan diganggu." Larangan Yukari tidak dihiraukan sama sekali oleh Shiho dan Souji. Mereka dengan santainya naik ke lantai dua.

"Ja-jangan naik!" Terlambat, Shiho dan Souji sudah menghilang.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Minato-kun, kami masuk ya!" Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Shiho langsung membuka pintu kamar Minato dengan keras. Baik Minato maupun Souji sama-sama kaget + sweatdrop.

"Ke-ketok dulu dong! Aku pikir siapa…" Minato menarik nafas. Kelihatannya Shiho tidak menghiraukan Minato dan langsung berjalan masuk menuju pintu velvet room.

"Shiho, sopan sedikit dong… Kok kamu jadi berubah gini?"Tegur Souji. Padahal sendirinya main masuk aja.

"Kalian… Hm? Kau mau apa ke velvet room, Shiho?"

"Mau ngomong sama obor~" Shiho langsung masuk.

"Igor…" Ralat Minato dan Souji berbarengan. Mereka pun ikut menyusul si childish.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Igor! Gelang ini gelang apa sih?" Tanya Shiho langsung to the point.

"Datang-dateng langsung nanya… Salam dulu kek… Gelang itu? Kan sudah kubilang untuk mengontrol kekuatanmu…" Protes Igor tapi dia langsung menjawab pertanyaan Shiho. Perempuan yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk itu masih bingung.

"Maksudnya? Emang aku punya kekuatan apa?" Tanyanya dengan banyak tanda tanya di atas kepalanya.

"Dasar lamban… Ah, kita sudah sampai nih…" Kapal pesiar yang mereka naiki bergerak lambat seperti akan berhenti disuatu tempat. Mereka berhenti di sebuah pulau misterius.

"Tempat apa ini Igor?" Tanya Minato yang mengikuti Igor turun dari kapal diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

"Ini 'Twisted Island' yang akan menjadi tempat petualangan kalian kali ini…"

"Trus yang lain gimana? Kan cuma kami bertiga yang bisa kesini."

"Aku kan belum selesai… Velvet room itu khusus untuk kalian bertiga. Kalian harus memakai kunci ini, 'Twisted Key', untuk menuju pulau ini. Kalian harus memakai ini untuk membuka 'Twisted Gate' yang sudah kusediakan di tempat-tempat tertentu." Margareth memberi satu kunci berbentuk spiral kepada Souji untuk bagian I.S lalu Elizabeth memberi satu kepada Minato untuk S.E.E.S dan terakhir, Anna memberi satu untuk Shiho.

"Sudah sana pergi! Ingat, kalian hanya bisa masuk kalau punya kunci saja!" Seru Igor dan tiga tamu velvet room itu kembali ke dunia mereka.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Igor jelek! Pertanyaanku kan belum dijawab dengan baik dan benar!" Shiho menggedor-gedor pintu velvet room. Dia mencoba membukanya tapi tidak bisa dibuka walau sudah pakai kunci.

"Sudah lah, nyerah aja… Kita lapor yang lain yuk." Ajak Minato.

"Trus kita bilang apa kalau mereka nanya darimana kita dapat informasi dan kunci-kunci ini?" Tanya Souji (sok) perhitungan.

"Bilang aja ga usah banyak nanya…" Minato melenggang keluar. Shiho dan Souji sweatdrop tapi akhirnya menyusul si tukang tidur itu.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Minato, Souji dan Shiho segera menceritakan tentang pintu, kunci, dan pulau yang baru mereka lihat. Minato benar-benar menjawab pertanyaan tentang asal-usul informasi tersebut dengan jawaban 'Jangan banyak tanya deh…' dan tidak ada yang bertanya lagi. Shiho sweatdrop dengan hal itu. Akhirnya mereka selesai berdiskusi 30 menit kemudian.

"Yang jadi masalah, pintu masuknya, 'Twisted Gate' ada dimana?" Seketika pintu yang dipertanyakan muncul di sebelah lemari dekat sofa.

"……" Semua diam, heran dengan kebetulan itu.

"Oke, pintunya ketemu jadi ayo masuk~~" Teddie langsung berjalan riang gembira. Yosuke menarik kerah baju Teddie.

"Persiapan dulu Ted… Kau mau masuk kesana hanya untuk jadi santapan shadow?"

"Tapi dimana Teddie bisa nyari perlengkapan?!"

"Disini." Mitsuru menekan salah satu sudut dinding dan mucullah beberapa meja dengan senjata dari berbagai tipe dari bawah tanah. Hening…

_Sejak kapan? _Pikir para S.E.E.S yang sekarang terdiam kaku. Kalau I.S sih malah seneng kecuali Rise yang ga pake senjata.

"Ah, kipas ini keren banget! Kelihatannya ini kuat…"

"Wow! Keren keren! Sepatu ini kan bagus banget! Yang ini ah~"

"Dagger ini keliatannya pas. Hia!"

"Hm… Yang mana ya? Mending yang dari besi, emas atau baja?"

"Asyik! Claw juga ada! Teddie mau yang aneh tapi mematikan ini aja!"

"Katana yang bagus…"

"Ini kan pistol mahal dan berkualitas! …… Ga apa-apa kan pake ini?" Para I.S masih gaduh dan S.E.E.S ikut bergabung memilih senjata. Shiho diam saja.

"Shiho-san, kok gak milih senjata?" Tanya Ken sambil memilih tombak yang cocok untuknya.

"Ah, senjataku sudah ada kok." Jawab Shiho. Semua selesai memilih senjata 20 menit kemudian. Selanjutnya Mitsuru mengeluarkan armor, aksesoris, dan perlengkapan lainnya seperti obat-obatan. Obral lagi~ **(ngaco!)**

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya kedua leader secara bersamaan ketika mereka sudah selesai bersiap-siap.

"Ya!" Dan mereka pergi ke 'Twisted Island'

~To be Continued~

**Ampun! Udah lama ga diupdate jadinya cuma segini! Males, sepi sih… Chapter ini gaje ya? Ya iyalah! Kalau Nana yang bikin kan selalu gaje, hahaha! –dijitak- Ok, chapter 10 lagi dijalan, ditunggu ya. Kalau boleh, review plis? Ga semangat nih ga ada yang nge-review… Ngomong-ngomong, ini gambar Shiho berambut pendek (ilangin bintang) : http://*tenshiuta127.*deviantart.*com/art/Shiho-Fujiki-quot-I-cut-my-hair-quot-147444963**


End file.
